Bye Bye Miracles
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: As Davis is running to meet his friends, he meets a girl who looks just like him? Who is she and why does she seem to not trust many of the Digidestinds? I own nothing but the plot and my gender bent characters.
1. Who is this?

Davis Motomiya was running late to a meeting with the other Digidestinds, Demiveemon clinging onto his shoulders as he ran.

"Man, I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Yolei if I'm late." He panted as he ran.

He had just finished up soccer practise and the meeting with the team to discuss the game they were having against Tamachi.

He was supposed to be meeting Yolei, Kari, TK, Cody, Tai and the digimon in the computer lab to talk about the team.

"Davish, what's that?" Demiveemon asked.

Davis paused in his step when he saw that there was a soft blue light coming towards him.

"Whoa, is that a firefly?" he asked.

The light came closer to him and then took on the form of a girl his age that had messy mahogany hair and tanned skin just like him, only her hair was pulled into a bun and she was dressed in a blue tank top, black shorts, had orange shoes on and she also had a D-3 that was black and blue with a D-terminal and beside her was a Demiveemon who was sleeping on her chest.

What stunned Davis the most was the fact that the girl was wearing a pair of goggles that looked exactly like his around her neck.

"What the heck?" he asked in shock.

Demiveemon hopped down and looked the girl and digimon over, noticing that the other dragon was female.

"What're we gonna do, Davis?" he asked looking up at his partner with worried red eyes.

"I don't know." Davis said as he looked around nervously, hoping someone was around to help.

"We'll just have to take them with us." He decided.

He scooped the girl into his arms, grunting a bit as the extra weight made him sway, but he caught his footing and took off to the computer lab with Demiveemon clinging onto his shoulder.

After running for five minutes, he burst into the room making the group jump.

"Davis, you're late!" Yolei scowled.

Everyone then stared at the curious sight of the girl and digimon in his arms.

"Who is that?" Cody asked.

"What happened to her?" Kari asked as Davis walked over to a table that had nothing on it and set the girl down.

"I don't know. She just fell out of the sky. First she was this blue firefly and then she was a girl and this digimon." Davis said.

"What? That makes no sense." Yolei said with a frown as she stood up from the computer she was sitting down at.

"She has one of these new digivices and a digimon." Tai said as he looked the sleeping duo over.

He also saw that she had goggles that were exactly like his, but he couldn't see how that was possible.

Groaning came from the female dragon and everyone watched as the In-Training opened her pink eyes to see the group of Digidestinds and humans around her.

"Get away!" she yelled taking a protective stance in front of her human.

"Hey, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Patamon said as he flew over.

"I don't believe ya. Just get away." She said turning up her nose.

"Look, we just want to help, so stop acting like such a brat." Yolei said.

TK looked the girl on the table over and he pulled her D-terminal out and saw that she had a digi egg.

"Guys, this girl has the digi egg of Courage." He announced.

"What?!" everyone yelped.

"How is that possible?" Poromon asked.

"Well, duh. Dai has it because she moved it when you guys brought her to the Digital World with you." The female dragon said pointing at Kari and TK.

The two shared a confused look at that.

"What? But we brought Davis with us." Kari said.

"We need to call Izzy and now." Tai said as he went to go use the school phone.

Davis was looking the girl over and reached over to take her left arm, bringing it up so he could take a closer look.

"What are you doing, Davis?" Demiveemon asked.

"This girl has the same scar I do." Davis said.

"The same scar?" TK asked.

Davis nodded and showed off his arm and the girls, showing that the two tanned 12 year olds had a scar near their elbows that looked like a crooked Z.

"It's identical." Cody gasped as everyone exclaimed in shock and wonder as they looked over the two.

"Weirdsville, huh?" Davis asked as he let the girl's arm go.

The female dragon was looking at everyone curiously, her paw to her mouth.

"Why are you all acting like you don't know her?" she asked.

"Because we don't." Gatomon said.

"Huh? But…you guys just saved the world from evil. How can you not know about her? She's Daisuke Motomiya." The dragon said.

Everyone gasped as they looked over to the only other Motomiya in the room and saw that he was beyond freaked out at the news.

When Tai came back he announced that Izzy wanted them to bring the girl right over and they did as they were told.

He and Joe worked on taking some blood samples from her and Davis, comparing the two in case they were related.

It had gotten quite late, so the others all left to allow Izzy and Joe to keep working while the female dragon, Chibimon, watched them.

While Izzy was comparing Davis' D-3 to the girl's, she gasped as her chocolate eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

"Hey, easy there." Joe said as he held his hands out in case she needed help.

Dai looked up at him with a curious gaze as Chibimon jumped into her human's arms, cuddling up to her chest.

"Dai, I was so worried about you. Are you OK? Guess what; no one here knows you and there's a boy you here and a boy me." She said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dai asked as she held her partner up to look into her pink eyes.

"Did you get into the soda again? You know how that stuff makes you act all loopy." She said.

"Actually, what she's saying is true." The red headed teenager said making her look over.

"Huh? What do ya mean, Izzy? And why am I in your house?" she asked looking around.

"How did you know it was his house?" Joe asked.

"Well, duh. I've been here before with the others when we came up with an idea on how to defeat the Digimon Emperor and when he told us about DNA digivolving." Dai said rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" the bluenette asked as he fixed his glasses.

"That never happened." Izzy said as he held his chin.

"What do ya mean? Of course it did. Did you eat some looking food?" Dai asked.

Joe looked over to Izzy and the two shared a look as they started asking the girl some questions, to which she answered honestly.

In the morning Sora and Matt went to the park with the other Digidestinds to meet up with Izzy, Joe and the new female duo to see who they were.

When they arrived, they found the girl was on the swings looking depressed while Chibimon was curled up in a ball on her lap.

"Hey, Izzy." Tai called as the group ran over to them.

"Oh, hey guys." The red head greeted.

"So did you find anything out about this girl?" Matt asked looking over the younger girl.

"Yes I did and it's just mind blwoing." Izzy said.

"What?" Sora asked.

Everyone sat down as Izzy started the explanation.

"After doing some tests, I've found out that this girl here is in fact Davis. She and Chibimon are what Davis and Demiveemon would be like if they were born female." He said.

"They're us? How can they be us if we're us? This is making no sense." Davis whined as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You see, Daisuke here is from a different dimension where everyone that happened to us has already happened to her." Izzy explained.

"A different dimension?" Sora asked in wonder as she looked over at the silent girl.

Her crimson eyes were filled with worry when she saw the despair and heartbreak that were reflected in the younger girl's face.

It looked like she was trying hard to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"Yes. The dangers we've been through and will go through in the future; Daisuke and Chibimon have already gone through them. In her dimension, time is sped up by at least seven months." Izzy further explained.

"So she knows who the Digimon Emperor is?" Matt asked and his eyes narrowed as he saw the girl whince.

"Yes, but no one here is allowed to ask her any questions of the future." Izzy said startling everyone.

"But why not?" Yolei asked.

"Because, knowing too much about ones future could be catatonic." He said.

"It could be what?" Davis asked.

"It could have bad side effects. It took me a while to understand genius speak, too." Dai said for the first time since everyone arrived.

"Well, that's it for now. If we can find any more information about how to get Daisuke and Chibimon back home, I'll let you all know." Izzy said.

"But where are they going to stay?" Cody asked as the red head handed Davis his D-3 and D-terminal back.

"She can stay with me." Sora said standing up.

The group all looked at her curiously while Dai smiled at the orange haired girl.

"Are you sure about that?" TK asked.

"Of course I am." Sora nodded.

"Actually, my Sora was a lot like an older sister to me, so I'm fine with it." Dai said as she walked over to the orange haired girl.

Sora smiled softly at the younger girl as she seemed to be hiding behind her and was close at her side.

"Your Sora?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, in her dimension there are versions of us as well, remember? Those versions are the ones she knows and has been with. Referring to them as such must make things easier so we know who she's talking about." Izzy said.

Tai nodded at this, but couldn't help to watch how Sora seemed to easily take to the girl who was the same person as Davis, only with a different gender.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed happily making everyone jump.

"Why don't you come to the soccer game on Sunday? I mean, I know you already had the same one, but you should still come and cheer me on." He said to Dai.

She giggled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"Yeah, it would be nice to relive that game, even if it is me when I'm a guy." She said.

Demiveemon and Chibimon giggled as they clasped hands and started dancing around their partners.

"Great, having two Davis' is going to be trouble." Yolei sighed.

Dai shot her a fearsome glare that made her reel back in shock from the ice that was in it.

It was obvious that they wouldn't be getting along too well.

"Come on. Let's go to my place to talk to my mom about letting you stay with us." Sora suggested as she gently took Dai's arm.

The younger girl's glare soon faded as she gave the older girl a smile that was filled with kindness and trust.

"Right." She nodded and then picked Chibimon up.

"See you guys later." Sora called as the girls walked off.

"That girl is two faced." Yolei scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Give her a chance, Yolei. Maybe she's like that with her Yolei." Cody said.

"It must be hard knowing that the people she knows and loves are in a different dimension. I can't even begin to imagine how much this hurts her." Kari said worriedly as she watched the girls walking down the street.

"Aw, she'll be fine." Davis said with a smile as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"How did you know?" Upamon asked.

"Because she's me. We may be different genders, but we're still the same person. She'll get over it soon. Besides, it might be cool to have a twin sister." Davis chuckled as Demiveemon hpped onto his head.

"Hey, I have a twin too." He giggled.

Kari smiled at that while the others all rolled their eyes at how the mahogany haired boy and his dragon were acting.

(Meanwhile…)

Sora walked into her apartment with Dai and Chibimon and saw that her mother was working on a new arrangement for flowers.

"Hey, Mom." Sora greeted.

"Welcome back, honey." Miss Takanouchi said and looked up to see the new girl.

"Oh and who is this?" she asked standing up with a kind smile.

"This is Daisuke. She just got into town to visit her cousins and she has nowhere to stay. Is it all right if she stays with us for a while?" Sora asked.

The woman hummed in thought as she looked over the younger girl who looked a bit nervous and hopeful, but there was also a fear of rejection in her eyes.

"Well…all right. But if she's staying here then she'll also have to help out with the chores." Miss Takanouchi relented.

"That's fine by me." Dai said with a smile.

"Oh and she's also going to be attending the middle school here too." The woman said.

Sora was a bit worried about that, but Dai was still smiling.

"Of course. My transfer papers are being sent and I'll be going to school on Monday." She said.

"Good. Well, you might as well get settled in." Miss Takanouchi said as she went back to work.

Sighing in relief, Sora brought Dai into her room with her to talk.

Chibimon was set down as she started going around, looking at everything in wonder as she looked at the equipment.

"Why did you lie like that?" Sora asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I didn't. Izzy said he was making up my transfer papers and sending them to the school." Dai explained.

"Oh, well that's good to know. But now we also have to get you some new clothes and school supplies." Sora said.

"When are we doing that?" Dai asked as she took off her goggles and placed them down on the dressed that was near the window.

"Now is as good a time as any." Sora said as she stood up and grabbed her yellow bag that had her wallet and digivice inside of it.

"All right. Chibi, you stay here and be good." Dai said as she went to follow the older girl.

"Yes ma'am." Chibimon saluted making her partner laugh.

The two girls left as the dragon curled up on the pillow and decided to take a nap.

As Dai was walking down the street with Sora, she looked up to the sky and wondered why she had been sent to this dimension.

The last thing she remembered was running away from the school and then she was blinded by a bright light and she was enveloped in total darkness.

What could have happened and why was she here?

She shook her head at this to rid her mind of those thoughts and let Sora pull her into one of the shops and went ahead with the shopping.

Whatever the reason was, she would let it go and enjoy her time in this new world and getting to know her 'twin'.

Let the fun begin.

To be continued…


	2. Fake a smile

That night as Dai slept in the same bed as Sora she was moaning in discomfort as memories of why she had run away started plaguing her.

Sora gasped as she woke up to see the girl whimpering and mewing in pain, but couldn't find the source of it at all.

"Dai, what's wrong?" she asked pulling the younger girl into a hug as she continued to whimper.

"I'm not pathetic." The girl whimpered making Sora gasp.

Dai was still sleeping, but she was speaking about what was going on in her nightmares.

"I'm not a bad person…stop. Shut up. Leave me alone. I hate you…" she cried softly as tears fell.

Sora's eyes softened as she rubbed the girl's back and started singing a lullaby to help scare off the girl's nightmares and bring her peace.

Chibimon whined sadly as she watched this from the small basket bed that was made for her.

She didn't like it when her partner was sad.

At least this Sora was as nice as the one they knew.

(The next morning…)

The next day Dai is sitting in the bleachers with Chibimon and Demiveemon in her lap as she, TK, Tai, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Poromon and Upamon all watched as Davis was stretching out with his teammates for the game.

"Good luck, Davis." Kari called.

"Don't forget to hug Ken." Yolei called pulling Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss, too." Tai joked pumping a fist.

Dai rolled her eyes at that as Davis gave him a look to lay off on the jokes.

A group of girls then started shirking as the Tamachi bus pulled up and Dai glared up at it.

"Man, I hate fan girls. They ruin everything." she said.

"Oh, I can't believe it's really him." Yolei gushed as she watched the boys all start walking off the bus.

"I really hope Davis hasn't gotten in over his head." Tai said.

"He hasn't. I remember this day. I was just really excited and eager to get on with the game and test myself. It's the same way Davis is feeling right now." Dai said with a tender look as she saw Davis' chocolate eyes filled with determination.

Tai looked between the two and could see that the same spark they had was there deep inside of them.

"Where is he?" Kari asked when Ken didn't show and the bus took off.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." TK said.

And people called the mahogany haired Digidestind an idiot?

"Uh, we know that. Ken's not coming is he, Cody?" Yolei asked angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say 'yes'?" the poor boy asked.

"No I won't." she said as she started to squish poor little Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine." He croaked.

The girl from another world watched as her male counterpart went off to ask where Ken was and his shoulders slumped in disappointment when he realized the super star wouldn't be there.

Tai stood up and walked down the bleachers and to the field.

"Hey, Davis, can we talk?" he called to the boy who turned and ran over.

"Even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball." The child of Courage said.

"No way." Davis said softly as he tilted his head down.

"But you gotta know if you play really well against last year's champions…" TK started.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero." Kari called.

"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend. Cool." Davis said with a smile and pumped fist.

He met Dai's eye and she gave him an encouraging smile that he returned.

"What's the point of staying here if Ken isn't here? It's not like I don't have important things I could be doing you know." Yolei said with a sour look as she continued to pull on Poromon.

"What about Davis?" Cody asked while Dai glared ice at the lavender haired girl.

One of these days she was going to punch her lights out.

Was this the same way her Yolei acted?

Didn't she care at all about cheering on a friend on one of the most important days of their life?

What a selfish little brat!

The game then started and Dai cheered on Davis along with Tai, TK, Kari, Cody, Upamon and the two little dragons.

Poromon was resting up from his abuse while Yolei was still fuming from not being able to see 'her precious Ken'.

(Later…)

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said.

It was the end of the first half and Odaiba had managed to score the only goal, so the Digidestinds were looking at the pictures the child of Light took.

"Thanks, Kari. I so kicked butt out there, huh?" Davis asked.

"And you kicked the ball really good too." Demiveemon said making Dai and Chibimon giggle.

"Yeah, that too, huh?" Davis chuckled.

"You nailed that shot, Davis." TK said.

"Hey, you guys only lead by one goal. The game's still wide open and Ken could still show up." Tai said.

"Yeah, so? What's Ken gonna do?" Davis asked.

He would be surprised.

"Please, if he was here right now, I'd show him-"

"It's him!" the annoying fan girls cried.

Everyone looked over to see the boy of the hour stepping out of a cab dressed in his soccer uniform ready to play.

"Me and my big mouth." Davis muttered.

"I know." Dai sighed as she patted his back in sympathy.

"It's Ken, I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Yolei squealed.

Cody shrugged and did as she said making Chibimon giggle while Dai smirked.

"Ow!" the taller girl whined.

Ken then stopped walking down the stairs to look right over to where the Digidestinds were, his cold blue eyes falling on Davis who met his gaze with a determined look.

"He's looking right at us. Oh! I'm going to faint." Yolei gushed.

"Like I said before; fan girls ruin everything." Dai said as she crossed her arms behind her head while Yolei shot her a venomous look that was ignored by the shorter girl.

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows hwo to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Hey, I'm cool." Davis said.

"More like lukewarm." Tai joked.

"That was never funny." Dai said as she and Davis gave him a look.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Davis agreed.

"Now substituting, number 7; Ken the rocket Ichijouji." The announcer said as the fan girls started going on about how cute and amazing he was.

If they knew the truth about him like Dai and Chibimon did, then those gold digging fan brats would change their minds.

The Digidestinds took their seats and watched as Ken and Davis seemed to be talking, the plum haired boy giving a fake smile while the tanned skin boy was giving him a friendly look.

"Oh my gosh, he looked right at me, Poromon. Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on TV? I could just hug him all day." Yolei said as she hugged her partner closely in a death grip of love.

"He's not an accordion, Yolei." Cody said.

Ken was also far cuter when his smiles were real and sincere, this Dai knew personally.

"He's just a kid like you, Davis." Kari called with her hands cupping her mouth.

"You gotta out run him." TK called.

"You can do it and even if you can't we won't think any less of ya, man." Tai said.

"Did your Tai say that to you?" Demiveemon asked the girl holding him.

"Oh, yeah." Dai groaned as Tai grinned goofily at her.

The game then started over again, everyone but Dai and Chibimon gasping at Ken's amazing speed.

"Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." TK said.

"Did you catch that move?" Tai asked.

"He's fantastic." Kari said.

"Back off, I saw him first." Yolei pouted.

Ken then scored a goal after he evaded the Odaibas with ease, a smug look on his face as he did so.

"Houston, we have a problem." Dai and Davis said at the same time.

"He's so amazing and did I mention dreamy?" Yolei gushed.

"Would you like me to pinch you again?" Cody asked.

"Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijou." The girl said still in la la land.

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's gonna affect Davis' confidence." Tai said.

"He'll get over it. It'll sting for a bit, but at least he can take pride in knowing he went up against the best there is." Dai said.

Tai looked at her stunned knowing that what she said was a bit similar to what Davis had said yesterday about her.

"Davis isn't looking too good out there. Ouch." Tai said as the game went on.

"Ken's running circles around him. It's like Davis isn't even there." Kari said.

"Easier shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill; he leads his team like a general leads an army." TK said as Ken barked orders at his teammates.

Dai was smiling as she knew what was going to happen next.

As ken was about to make the final shot, Davis came in with his sliding block and tripped him making the ball roll away as the game came to an end.

Sadly Tamachi still won, but at least Davis was able to catch the super star off guard.

That shut those stupid fan girls up.

"Nice tackle. Have a good trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai joked.

Davis ran off to where ken was with his teammates and was apologizing for giving him the cut which was accidental.

Ken was playing it off as if it was fine, but it was obvious he was holding a grudge on it and would get back at him.

(Later…)

"Then we shook hands and he said he admired me." Davis boated.

"Oh come on." Tai groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen you this happy about losing a game." Kari said.

"It wasn't so bad. And guess what; he called me his worthy adversary. I mean, the Rocket practically said I'm just as good as he is." Davis said with a small blush.

"Was the Ken in your world just as cool?" he asked his female counterpart.

"Yeah, totally." She said with a fond smile, but he was able to see the hint of sadness behind it.

"I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph!" Yolei cried as she pulled Poromon's cheek.

How did he put up with her without complaining?

"Need a pinch?" Cody asked.

"That sliding block you did was ultra-cool, Davis." TK said.

"Yeah, cool." Kari said.

"It made my toes tingle." Demiveemon said.

"Oh, please. I did it way better than that." Dai scoffed making Chibimon giggle.

"She did, she did." The female dragon nodded.

"You know what I predict? I bet cha that Ken and I are gonna be on the same championship team someday." Davis said.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Maybe you ought to try something first. How about you try at least scoring one goal against him?" Tai asked.

"Did that." Dai sang smugly making Davis grin.

If she could do it, then so could he.

"Hey, Daisuke? Do you wanna come to the Digital World with us tomorrow?" TK asked the girl.

"Huh? I don't know. I already know what is gonna happen, so I don't see the point. You guys just better not nag at me when you do find out what happens. Remember that Izzy was the one who forbade me from telling you guys anything." She said.

"Why? Is something important supposed to happen?" Kari asked.

"You can say that." Dai said as she looked down sadly.

She then felt a familiar presence and looked over her shoulder, spotting her 'best friend' up on the bridge watching them with a cruel expression, but that soon turned to surprise when he realized he had been caught.

(The next day…)

"Class we have a new student joining us today." Mr. Hamasaki said.

The classroom all started whispering about this new student, most wondering what gender they were or if this person was cute.

The sliding door was opened and everyone watched as the new girl dressed in a black spaghetti strapped top that had silver studs on the front that made a star, a gold necklace with a circular locket, skinny jeans and brown suede boots that went up to her calves walked in with her mahogany hair down around her shoulders in natural curls while her bangs were tied up.

TK and Kari gasped when they recognized the girl as she fixed her blue school bag and winked at the two angels, amusement in her eyes.

"Class, this is Daisuke Motomiya. She is Davis' cousin and will be here for a short while for a student exchange program. Please help her out. Daisuke, you can sit next to your cousin." Hamasaki said.

"Yes sir." Dai said with a nod as she walked off to where Davis was.

"Surprise." Davis chuckled as Dai sat beside him.

"You knew she was coming?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I told him before the game yesterday." Dai said as she opened her bag, Chibimon sleeping away inside as Dai pulled out a notebook and sharpened pencil.

"But how? Don't you need school transcripts?" Kari asked curiously.

"Izzy took care of all of that. He's real good at that stuff." Davis said as he spun a pencil around his fingers.

"Excuse me Miss Kamiya and Mr. Takaishi. You can ask Miss Motomiya anything you want during the break or lunch. Right now is the time to learn." Hamsaki said sternly.

The two angels looked up front as class started while the 'cousins' silently giggled.

As the day went on, the students watched as Dai seemed to stay by Davis' side and wondered why she looked so much like his twin sister, but she always gave a mischievous smile when asked and responded with 'Wouldn't you like to know?' as her answer before she turned on her heel and walked off.

At the end of the day, Dai had declined the offer of going to the Digital World and went off to meet with Sora to walk home with her.

The orangette was waiting with Tai, Izzy and Matt at the gates of the high school when Dai came running over to them with speed that amazed them.

"Hey guys." She greeted without looking out of breath.

"How was your first day?" Sora asked.

"Fine, I guess. No one gave me a hard time and no popular girls decided to toy with me for fun, so it was OK." Dai said with a shrug and her right hand on her hip.

"So the school accepted the records I made up? That's a relief." Izzy sighed.

"Aw, come, Iz. You're the smartest guy I know. Is it really a surprise the school system fell for it? No offence to them, but they aren't all there." Dai commented bluntly making Tai laugh.

"Why aren't you with the others? I figured you would want to go to the Digital World." Matt said.

He was wary around this girl because he didn't really trust her.

For one thing; she was like Davis and yet she wasn't at the same time.

Davis was annoying and a bit of an idiot, but this girl had knowledge that they didn't and could use it against them.

Dai was able to see that Matt wasn't going to trust her or be nice to her, but then again when has her Matt ever actually paid her a compliment?

Why would she expect this one to act any differently?

"So how's the way back home coming?" she asked the child of Knowledge.

"Sadly, I have nothing to go with. Davis said you just appeared in light that fell from the sky. It doesn't give us much to go on." Izzy frowned.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Matt asked with cold eyes.

"I was running down the street trying to get home. Then there was this bright light and then everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in Izzy's room with Joe standing over me." Dai said honestly.

"Doesn't give us much to work with." Tai frowned.

Sora took Dai's hand.

"We should get going. See you guys later." She said.

The boys all bid the girls adieu before they all went their separate ways home.

When they were half way home, Sora looked at Dai with a concerned look as she thought back to last night when the girl was crying and talking in her sleep.

What could have happened to her to cause that sort of reaction?

The two girls walked into the apartment and went about getting ready to cook and set the table just in time for Miss Takanouchi, Toshiko, to arrive and smile at them as if both were her own daughters.

The three females all sat down and ate a nice dinner of ramen, Dai sneaking some to Chibimon who was hiding under the table as Toshiko asked about Dai's first day and what had happened at school for Sora.

They seemed like a real family to anyone that was watching them interact and that was what made Dai feel so depressed.

Her real family were in a different world trying to figure out where she had gone too and she didn't know if anyone was looking for her at all.

Of course, why would they even bother searching for her anyway?

There was only a few people she knew who would be genuinely worried for her and searching wherever they could for her before they announce her as dead.

The thought of those people being sad because of her disappearance made her heart clench painfully in her chest, but she did what she always did when she was sad; fake a smile.

To be continued…


	3. Things that are lost

"You knew that Ken was the Digimon Emperor this entire time?!" Yolei shrieked.

After the adventure yesterday, the younger Digidestinds found Dai at school and Yolei grabbed her, pulling her into the computer room to yell at her.

"Duh, the same thing happened to me. My friends getting dragged under the sand and that creep telling me to get down on my knees and beg for their safe return. Offering myself to be fed to that three headed monster. It all happened to me." Dai said calmly.

"Yolei, stop. Izzy told her to not tell us anything about the future. It wasn't her fault so stop bagging on her." Davis said growing defensive.

"The only reason you're standing up for her is because she's you." Yolei snarled at him.

Dai glared at the girl, her fingers twitching to tangle themselves in Yolei's pretty lavender locks and pull her away from Davis.

He threw his pride out the window to save her and their so called friends and yet how does the successor of Love thank him?

By throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well sorry, but it's not my fault your precious Ken was kidnapped by darkness and was brainwashed by it for years and it turned him into a monster." Dai said as her eyes flashed gold.

At the mention of darkness, TK and Kari turned to her.

Brainwashed by darkness?

What did that mean?

With a huff, Dai went to leave, but Yolei stepped in front of her to block her path.

"We're not done yet." The taller girl said.

Dai smirked as she sniggered at how Yolei thought she had the upper hand here.

Jumping up, Dai grabbed onto the metal rod that was attached to the ceiling and then swung herself over the group in front of her and landed in front of the door and then took off out of it to make it to her math class before she gave the teacher a reason to hate her in this dimension too.

Cody, TK, Kari, Davis and Yolei all stared open mouthed at the move the girl had made.

"That was awesome. She has to teach me that." Davis said with a grin.

The bell then rang making the group quickly run off to their own classes so they didn't get in trouble.

When lunch came around, Dai was out on the roof looking down with a sad look.

She hated it here.

Things were the same and yet different when it came to her friends.

She also missed having arguments with her sister.

Sure, Jun and Dai fought and acted like they hated each other, but that was far from the truth.

They cared for each other and would beat the person who messed with them senseless like when Dai was a little girl she was being picked on by a group of mean girls and Jun had come to give the 'popular girls' a tongue lashing that left quite a mark.

Tear fell from Dai's eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest, pitiful mews escaping her lips as she also thought back to someone else she was missing more than anything else; her boyfriend.

Davis walked out onto the roof and found his female counterpart there crying, a frown of worry on his face as he walked over to check up on her.

"Dai are you OK?" he asked.

She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and brushed away her tears.

"I-I miss Jun." she sniffled.

The successor of Courage's eyes widened at that, but he smiled warmly as he sat down beside her.

"So you two have a good relationship? I mean, we do too, but we hide it by arguing all the time. I mean, I did talk about how annoying she was when Matt was around and he chewed me out for it." he said with a frown as he thought back to it.

"And then the jerk comes around saying bad things about her. I swear if he wasn't TA's brother or Tai's best friend he would really regret insulting my sister." Davis snarled as he punched his right fist into his left palm.

"He's a hypocrite." Dai agreed.

"Where does he get off? He thinks he's all that just 'cause he's in a band and had cool hair. I bet TP will grow up to be just like him." Davis said as he leaned back.

Dai sighed as she covered her eyes with her hands since the crying made them sore and the light wasn't helping.

"Jun isn't the only person I miss." She said.

"Huh? Who else is there? It can't be Mom and Dad. They never have any time for me and I guess it's the same with you." Davis said as Dai nodded in agreement.

She picked up her locket and opened it up, showing off the small picture of the boy that was inside.

Davis looked at it and hummed in curiosity.

"So who is this guy?" he asked.

"My boyfriend." She said.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Davis gave a loud yelp of shock and fell back making Dai laugh.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked sitting back up.

"Yep. Hard to believe, huh? I wonder if he's a girl in this dimension. That way you can have a girlfriend." Dai said as she kissed the image then closed the locket.

"With my luck he's probably a guy." Davis pouted.

"Besides, I had my hopes on Kari." He said with a smile and blush.

"Kari?" Dai asked.

"_She'll probably just gloat about it when she steps through the door and we'll have to listen about it whether we want to or not." A male voice said while a sweet female one giggled in amusement._

Dai shook the memory from her mind and instead set her sights on her male counterpart.

He looked so confident to win the child of Light's affection that it made her want to help him, but she believed he could find someone better suited for him.

"Do you think she could like you back?" she asked.

"She would if stupid TK hadn't arrived and taken her away from me. I mean, she's always with him and doesn't have any time for me." Davis ranted.

Unknown to them, a certain teenager was leaning against the door that led to the roof and had been listening to them talk for quite a while.

"I know. Kari was the first person to ever become my true friend." Dai said with a sad smile.

"She was really nice to me and gave me a chance while everyone else just ignored me or called me names. She was really amazing.'" Davis said with a tender smile.

"Then TK comes in and he becomes her entire world. Always having plans with him that she can't even return a phone call." Dai said.

"She's become a totally different person ever since he came. We used to hang out as friends all the time and now she only goes where TK goes. I mean, I've known her since I was five and they act like they've known each other since the day they were born." Davis whines.

"Face it; Light and Hope are destined to be together. It's stupid to even try to get in the way. If anyone tries to separate them then they'll be treated like jerks. It's happened to me. All I wanted was my best friend back and to be able to spend some time alone with her. What happens when I ask her this? I get scolded by Yolei for trying to break up the perfect couple. Please! They aren't even dating." Dai scoffed as she stood up.

"That isn't fair. No one knows what it's like to have their best friend taken away from them by a total stranger." Davis sighed sadly.

Blue eyes softened as the watcher listened to this and saw how sincere the two were being.

They were genuinely hurt by the loss of their best friends and he had to admit that he would be too if he were in Davis or Dai's shoes.

"Any way, Izzy,s coming over after school to talk about what to do about Ken. You wanna stay and help?" Davis asked.

"No. but I will tell you this; Cody's gonna suggest going over to Tamachi to confront Ken, but he won't be there. He went to the Digital World to put up more control spires. He's also gonna kidnap Agumon." Dai said.

The watcher covered his mouth to hold in his gasp of shock at the information.

"Hey, I thought you said that Izzy won't let ya tell us this stuff." Davis pointed out.

"He said not to tell the others. But technically you and me are the same person, so I'm telling myself this information and not someone else." Dai said with a smug grin.

Davis snorted at that before he laughed and stood up.

"Gotta love loopholes, huh?" he asked with his arms folded behind his head.

"You bet." Dai said.

The watcher shook his head in amusement before he walked off to leave the two alone and went to get back to his own school before free period was up and he got detention.

(Later on…)

There was a police report about Ken going missing and his parents were at their wits end.

The Digidestinds had gone off to the Digital World to save Agumon before he was captured by the Digimon Emperor.

Dai and Chibimon were waiting in the computer lab with Izzy, watching the battle as Agumon was turned into SkullGreymon and went on a rampage before he turned back to his Rookie form and was flown off by Airdramon.

The group all came back to the Human World to see that Izzy, Dai and Chibimon all looked grim.

"Poor Agu." Chibimon pouted sadly.

"I suppose it was enviable for Agumon to be captured." Izzy sighed sadly.

Kari had tears in her eyes while Gatomon's ears were lowered in sadness.

"How do we get him back?" Kari asked.

"You must tell us." Gatomon said to Dai.

"No. No more telling them what will happen in the future. I'm serious." Izzy said sternly to the group.

The mahogany haired girl frowned as she held Chibimon close to her chest, taking comfort in the presence of her partner.

"Maybe we should go off with them next time." The female dragon whispered to her partner.

Dai kept quiet at this as she wasn't sure what to do about what to do.

She knew that the time Agumon was taken by the Digimon Emperor was a very important part of Dai's life since she had finally accepted Chibimon as her true friend and gained her second digi egg.

Davis and Demiveemon would also be going through the very same thing that their female counterparts had.

"Maybe." Dai whispered as she kissed Chibimon's head.

She then stood up and walked out of the room, Izzy sending her a worried look as he knew that she was going through a very hard time.

He needed to find a way to open up a portal to get her back home soon or else she would be in great despair of being separated from her family and friends.

"I wonder if she'll be coming with us tomorrow to go help save Agumon." Cody said.

"Yeah, we could really use the extra help." Upamon said.

(Back in Dai's world…)

A 13 year old boy was sitting on the roof of his house looking up at the starry sky sadly as he thought back to his missing girlfriend.

When he had been called by Jun and was told that Dai had disappeared, he broke down crying as he held his digimon to his chest, who also cried since Dai's partner was his mate.

All they wanted was for their girls to be back in their arms safe and sound.

Was that really so much to ask?

The boy took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him with his arms wrapped around Dai's shoulders as his chin rested on her head while she had her hands on his arms, both smiling happily at the camera.

"Come back soon, Dai." He whispered.

To be continued…


	4. Sisters in spirit

Dai was sleeping, trapped in a world that was filled with light and crystals everywhere she looked.

"OK, where am I?" she asked.

"In the dream realm." A soft female voice said.

The mahogany haired girl whipped her head around as her eyes glowed gold and the mark of Miracles appeared on her forehead.

Behind her was a girl with long caramel hair with peach toned skin and sparkling light red eyes with the mark of Hazard on her forehead.

Beside her was a girl with tanned skin who was taller with long dark brown hair that was pulled into a side braid on her left, she had coffee brown eyes and had the mark of Flame on her forehead.

"Takato? Takuya? What are you to doing here?" Dai asked as she ran over to the two other female leaders of their own generations of Digidestinds.

Takato Matsuki was the tamer of Hazard and the leader of the third generation that lived in a different dimension where digimon was just an anime, video game, manga and card game before it became real and some Tamers were partnered to digimon.

Her partner is Guilmon, while she was also dating a fellow Tamer who has earned himself the title of Legendary Tamer; Ryo Akiyama. **(MV-Ryo and Takato would make a cute couple. I don't know why there aren't many pairings for them. It's mostly Takato and Henry.)**

Takuya Kanbara was the Warrior of Flame and came from a dimension where the Digidestinds could become digimon known as the Legendary Warriors.

She became Agniamon who was a tall woman with blue eyes, red markings on her face, long messy blonde hair, two white horns that came out of her head, wore a red leotard that was made of metal with black shoulder pads, wore red boots that had clawed feet like a dinosaur, she also wore a black belt that had a white buckle with her mark of Flame written on it in yellow while she wore black gloves that had white circular metal on her wrists that created flames that's he could control.

Agniamon may look delicate, but she was a fierce fighter when messed with.

Takuya's boyfriend was her fellow Warrior who used to be her best friend-rival; Koji Minamoto the Warrior of Light.

The three females met when a man named Clockwork dragged them and a boy named Marcus Damon from another dimension to a world where it was being destroyed by the evils that they had fought before.

Tai in his younger years was also there and the group helped the new team from that dimension to help them out.

Dai, Takato and Takuya had formed a sisterly bond since they were the only girls out of the seven leaders.

They also had special gifts that the boys didn't have since they held the powers of Miracles, Hazard and Flame inside of them.

After a while, their dimensions had melded into one so that the seven generations could be together.

This was one of the reasons why Dai had been shocked when she found out there was another world out there where she had been born a girl.

"Hey, been a while. Everyone was worried sick about you." Takuya scolded playfully.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I don't even know how I got here." Dai said as Takato threw herself in her arms and hugged her.

"I'm just happy you're safe." The red eyed girl sighed happily.

Dai smiled softly as she hugged the girl while Takuya ran over to join in on the hug, the three giggling as they all held each other.

The child of Miracles allowed tears to fall down her face, but they were tears if happiness for once.

"How did you two bring me here?" she asked as they pulled away.

"We reached out to you with our powers." Takato said.

"Yeah, your boy would have done it, but he was too upset about you missing to even think straight." Takuya laughed.

"That's my boy always thinking too much. I miss him." Dai sighed sadly, only to get jabbed in the ribs.

"Lighten up. None of us like it when one of us is depressed." Takuya said with a wink.

"We're figuring out a way to bring you back right now. Don't worry, we'll all be together soon and be able to hug in real life." Takato said with a sweet smile.

She was the more innocent of the trio, but she was more deadly than either girls with her powers.

Thankfully that was where Dais powers came in to balance her out.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Takuya said.

"Where are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'm in a dimension where I was born a boy. V-Mon too. And get this; Davis, my boy self, is in love with Kari." Dai said.

The Warrior of Flame stuck her tongue out in disgust while the tamer of Hazard shivered in shock.

They both just had a mental image of their sister and the 'precious Angel of Light' kissing…both as girls.

It was very traumatizing for them.

"Ugh. Mom's right. I really do have an overactive imagination." Takato groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Kari's nice and all, but lately she's been such a…witch. I swear, I'm this close to knocking that smile off her perfect face if she doesn't get over herself and that goes for Yolei too. If Zoe doesn't get to her first." Takuya frowned.

"Or Rika and Alice." Takato said as the taller girl nodded with her arms crossed.

It wasn't a secret that the second generation hasn't been treating their leader too well lately and it annoyed the other Digidestinds up the wall at how they were acting.

The only one in Dai's team who was kind to her still was the child of Kindness.

As it turned out, Dai had overheard her own teammates and so called friends bad mouthing her and she had run off to find someplace to be alone and figure things out in her mind before she confronted them.

She was the successor of Friendship and her own friends had betrayed her.

It was like a cosmic beating.

When the other generations heard of this, Marcus tried to beat of the males in the second group while Kirihia and Rika gave them a verbal lashing that made them stand paralyzed with fear while Sora, Mimi, Joe and Mimi gave them looks of disappointment and turned their attention to the hurt child of Miracles.

Takato and Takuya immediately sensed when Dai slipped away from their world and were scared that she may have been killed, so they called a search party to go find the girl, but no one could find her.

Gennai and Clockwork had come to tell them that Dai had somehow opened up a portal to a brand new world and sent herself there without knowing it.

"Davis is such a great guy. Sure, he's a bit obnoxious, but he's still a great guy and doesn't deserve to get his heart broken. I wish I could help him find someone to love him like I did." Dai said sadly.

"If he is you, then he's a tough cookie and will find someone who is good enough for him." Takuya assured.

"So…I guess we should tell the others the good news. See ya." Takato said.

The trio hugged before they faded away in gold, light pinkish red and dark red lights to return to the worlds they were currently in.

"Hey, wait. What if there are worlds where we're boys too?" Takato's curious voice asked.

"AH! Don't say that!" Takuya's voice yelped in horror.

(In the land of wake…)

Dai opened her eyes as she woke up with a smile on her lips.

She should have known that she could count on those two to somehow find her and make her feel better.

The sound of the door opening made her sit up in bed to see Sora walk into the room dressed in her school uniform.

"Rise and shine. We need to get to school in an hour." She smiled.

The younger girl nodded as she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, enjoying her shower as she set about the day with a spring in her step.

Sora smiled as she watched the girl eating a bagel with some crème cheese while Toshiko gave a soft chuckle at how upbeat Dai seemed.

"Seems someone had a wonderful night." The woman said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, well, I had a great dream." Dai responded as she bounced over to her bag discreetly dropped a bagel inside and Chibimon gobbled it up.

"Dreams do always make your sleep more peaceful. What was it about? A boy perhaps?" Toshiko asked teasingly as Sora laughed.

"Nope. It was about my sisters and I spending time together." Dai said.

This surprised the child of Love?

Sisters?

She thought Dai only had one sister.

"Oh, you have sisters?" Toshiko asked.

"Well, only an older sister. These two other girls are like my sisters. We're really close." Dai said.

This made Sora even more curious.

Who could those girls be?

Toshiko nodded at the hyper looking girl, then glanced over at the clock to check the time.

"All right, you two should hurry off before you're late." She said.

"Right. Bye Mom, love you." Sora said grabbing her school bag and tennis bad that had her uniform and equipment inside.

She then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek while Dai slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Have fun at work, Miss T." she called with a wave as she bounced out the door.

"Be good, girls." Toshiko called as she shook her head in amusement.

That girl was a special one indeed.

Sora laughed as she followed the younger girl out and closed the door behind her before they started their walk to school, Sora asking about these two friends of Dai's.

The child of Miracles eagerly jumped into telling her all about them while Chibimon even added in her own opinions of the two girls' digimon partners.

Izzy, Tai and Matt were waiting at the gates as they saw the two tanned girls walking over giggling.

"What are those girls always laughing about?" the child of Courage asked.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." The redhead said as the two girls stopped by them.

"Oh, morning guys. Dai was just telling me about some of her friends." Sora said.

"Daisuke, I thought I told you-"Izzy was cut off from his scolding.

"Not to tell anyone about the things in the future concerning the Digital World. But these friends I know I met after the bad stuff was done." Dai said with a cheery smile.

Tai snickered as Matt had a small grin of amusement as he grew to know that this girl had a way of finding loopholes in any situation.

The big haired male then sighed sadly as he thought back to his poor Agumon.

He was going to be joining the younger kids to help them save Agumon from the Digimon Emperor no matter what.

Dai then looked up at the sky with a frown as the scent and density in the air changed.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"It's gonna rain soon. I better get moving. See ya guys!" she called as she ran off.

The group of four watched her with curious looks.

"Rain? But the NEWS didn't call for any. It's supposed to be nice all week." Izzy said.

Matt turned and walked off to the building as the others all followed him and soon enough it started to rain.

It was soft at first, but it then became a gloomy downpour to match the mood of Tai as he kept thinking back to Agumon.

As for Dai, she was constantly looking out the window with a smile whenever she saw a small flash of lightning and felt her heart jump in excitement of the boom of thunder.

Ever since she had gained her second digi egg, she had come to love thunder showers and they also reminded her of her friend JP Shibiyama who was the Warrior of Thunder.

He was a goofy guy that was loveable and insecure, he also whined and complained a lot, but he was a great guy.

When the end of the day came, Dai went to the park while the others went to the Digital World.

Chibimon was let out and she also digivolved into V-Mon, which looked more catlike in appeared since she is female.

The two danced in the rain, enjoying the feel of the drops as they fell down on their heads.

This was a time for them to stop worrying and celebrate the fact that Davis and Veemon would finally understand the true meaning of their friendship and gain the digi egg of Friendship.

It was a day that started out gloomy but would end happily with the sun setting beautifully.

To be continued…


	5. The meeting

"Whoa, talk about weird central. Where am I?" Davis asked as he gazed around the strange crystal room he was in.

"So that's him?" a female voice asked.

He whipped around, unknown to the fact that his eyes were now gold and he had the mark of Miracles on his forehead.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him. No one can copy that hair color." Another female voice said being a bit deeper than the first.

"OK, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing." Davis said with a pout and hands on his hips.

The sound of laughter made him turn to see that there were two girls standing behind him with red glowing marks on their foreheads and both were smiling.

"Oh, so this is a dream." Davis said.

It wouldn't be the first time he dreamed about pretty girls before, but he had never seen them in his entire life.

"Kind of." The red eyed girl dressed in a blue tank top with gray shorts and green shoes said as she bounced over.

"You see, we're friends of Dai's. We decided to check out what she would look like as a guy. You're kinda cute." The girl dressed in a red tube top with green cargo pants and orange shoes along with black fingerless gloves.

"You're friends of Dai's? how is that possible?" Davis asked curiously.

The red eyed girl walked over to his side with a kind smile.

"I'm Takato Matsuki. You see, Dai has a special power inside of her that you should also have. It's the power of the Golden Radiance." She said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. We also have special powers, but t's different from the one you and Dai have. Don't worry if you can't control it or understand what we mean yet. Soon enough you will." The other girl said.

"So…you two are from Dai's world and used these special powers to come meet me in my dreams?" Davis asked hoping he understood it well enough.

Takuya chuckled and nodded.

"That's the gist of it. We can't open up portals, but we can travel into each other's' dreams." She said with her arms folded behind her head.

"Dai told us about you last night and we wanted to meet you to see what you were like. Anyway, we should get going soon." Takato said.

"Yeah, yeah. Catch ya around, buddy." Takuya said with a wink and playful smile.

Davis watched feeling a bit more confused as the two girls were covered in red lights as they disappeared and Davis looked around in confusion as he slipped away from the dream world.

(The next day…)

Dai laughed when Davis told her about the dream he had as V-Mon ate some chips with Demiveemon.

The two were in the computer room while the others were off doing whatever they wanted at the moment before class started.

"I'm sorry about them. I didn't think they would do that." She said.

"Nah, it's fine. It was kinda fun meeting them. Even if it did seem weird. So I'm really gonna have magic powers in the future?" Davis asked as his eyes shined in excitement.

They looked far too much like a puppy's that it made Dai smile softly at him.

"Actually, the power's been inside of us since the day we were born. We just didn't know it at first." She explained.

"Who told you this anyway?" Davis asked.

"A powerful dragon digimon that's supposed to be the ruler of the Digital World, but enjoys choosing innocent children and sending them off to risk their lives to save the two worlds from being destroyed while he sits on his butt and watches this happen." She said.

It was silent for a while after that.

"Dude, that is messed up." Davis said.

"So do you have a mate?" Demiveemon asked V-Mon.

"I sure do. He's great and loves to have fun just like I do." The female dragon gushed with pink cheeks as she thought back to her mate.

"He sounds great." Demiveemon chirped.

Davis smiled a bit as he saw how Dai held her locket with a loving smile.

He wished he would be able to find someone for himself one day.

Would he ever find someone or would he be stuck to live alone since no girl he met wanted to be with him.

"Oh, there you two are." TK said as he walked into the room.

Patamon flew off of his head and landed next to the two dragons.

"What have you guys been doing? Class is gonna start soon." the blonde said.

"We were talking, duh, TC." Dai said with a mischievous grin.

TK sighed as he realized that she must treat her TK the same way Davis treated him while Davis laughed with the two dragons.

"That's not my name." he sighed.

"And you should be smart enough to realize that Davis and I only get your name wrong to get a rise out of you. We're not actually stupid. We're just trying to have fun." Dai said growing a bit defensive.

"Yeah, at least I'm not giving you mean names like dope, goof, moron, retard and idiot. Those things hurt." Davis said with a sad gleam in his eyes.

TK took notice of it and wondered if the hyperactive boy only acted the way he did to hide any pain he felt.

Thinking back, Yolei had actually called Davis some of those names and the others teased him and he seemed to be defensive, but would just pout or try to laugh it off.

The blonde met Dai's knowing eyes, as if she could tell exactly what he was thinking and she nodded as if she were answering a question he had voiced.

Was he that transparent?

The bell then rang making the kids jump up and quickly run to their first class before they were late and given detention as punishment.

"So what should we do now?" Patamon asked.

"I don't about you two, but I'm going to check what's on the menu for lunch." V-Mon said with a grin.

"I'm there." Demiveemon cheered.

"OK." Patamon nodded.

The female dragon led them to the vents where they started making their way to the cafeteria and snagged some of the yellow that was being made for desert.

While they were making their way back to the computer room, V-Mon saw a vent that showed Dai staring out of the window in boredom.

Some things never changed.

To be continued…


	6. His Master's voice

Dai was watching Kari like a hawk since she knew that this was the day that the Dark Ocean would be rising to try to claim her as their Queen.

The child of Miracles had even warned her male counterpart to watch over Kari, but make it discreet so she wouldn't get suspicious and find him acting like a weirdo.

Davis looked back at Kari and his breath caught as he saw some sort of fog around her and the reflection of a lake's surface on her face.

Her eyes were also glazed over with fear, as if she were paralyzed with what she was seeing before her.

"Kari?" he said placing a hand on hers.

She gasped as the fear flooded away from her and she looked around the room in confusion before her eyes met Davis' concerned eyes that were glowing with a comforting gold light that calmed her down.

"You OK? What's up?" he asked her.

"Motomiya, Kamiya. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked making the two jump and turn to him.

Davis' hand was still on top of Kari's and the fatigue she felt from so many nights of sleep loss was being melted away as she felt completely rested.

"Nah, we're good. There was just…a spider. Yeah, that was it. I just killed it." Davis said nervously with a sheepish smile.

TK gave him a curious look while Dai smiled as she realized that TK wasn't able to play hero this time to bring Kari away from the Dark Ocean's first attempt of stealing her away.

(After school…)

Dai had gone off to the high school to see that Matt was at the bleachers watching Tai play soccer with his teammates while Sora was on the tennis court across the field practising with her own team.

Matt didn't even seem to notice the child of Miracles which made her smirk.

Silently, she climbed up behind him and then…

"BOO!" she yelled.

Matt yelled as he nearly jumped off of the bleachers, his heart beating faster than it was before.

He glared at the giggling source of his fright as she moved to sit next to him.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

"Well, call it punishment for spying on Davis and I when we were having a private conversation." She said.

Azure eyes widened in shock at that.

How did she know that was him?

He had just gone to the middle school to find TK to talk with him when he went up to the roof to see if his brother was there, but had instead stumbled upon a crying Dai who was being comforted by Davis and the two were talking about their feelings, revealing their true selves to each other.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's fine. You don't trust or like me. Or even Davis." She said resting her elbows on her knees as her face was in her palms as she watched Tai running down the field.

"How did you know that I don't like or trust either of you?" Matt asked.

"Well, my Matt didn't, so it made sense that you don't. No offense, but for someone who holds the power of Friendship, you aren't much of a friendly guy to people." Dai commented rather bluntly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite and a jerk." He said looking down as he felt a bit guilty for the way he treated Davis.

He even felt bad for the way his counterpart had treated Dai in the past.

Was his own counterpart even worried about her at all for that matter?

"MATT!" someone cried.

The duo looked over to see TK and Davis were running over to them with looks of fear, Gatomon following behind them as Patamon clung to the hatless blonde and Demiveemon hung onto Davis' goggles.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he walked down off the bleachers.

"It's Kari. She just disappeared into thin air." Gatomon said.

"What? How did that happen?" Matt asked.

"Duh, she's the wanted child of Light. Evil thinks her power will make them strong enough to destroy the world." Dai said making everyone look at her as V-Mon crept out of her bag.

"You know what happened to her don't you?" TK accused.

"Yeah, the Dark Ocean, with is a world filled with darkness and evil monsters called her there to become their Queen." V-Mon explained making everyone gasp.

"So that's why you had me watching her in class?" Davis asked.

"Wait; in class…something was happening to her then. She was going to be dragged into this Dark Ocean place if Davis hadn't snapped her out of it." TK said.

"This happened to your Kari too. How did we save her?" Matt asked.

"Well, first of all, it was TK who somehow got himself sucked into that creepy world, but he won't be doing it this time. Davis will." Dai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Patamon asked as the boys and cat were all confused.

Dai walked down to her male counterpart as her eyes glowed gold and the mark of Miracles was on her forehead.

"Davis, remember what Takato and Takuya told you. You can find Kari and bring yourself to her to help. Just focus on Kari. Sense her. Reach out for her with your mind and soul." She said sagely as if she had just turned into a different person.

Matt, TK, Patamon, Gatomon and Demiveemon looked confused at this, but Davis nodded as though he understood it all perfectly.

His eyes began to glow as the same mark was on his forehead.

The calm, warm power filled him as he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to locate the child of Light.

"What happened to him? He looks like he's in a trance." TK said.

"TK, hush. He needs to focus." Matt whispered.

Tai looked over to see the group, his eyes wide in shock as he saw Davis and Demiveemon were covered in gold light before the duo turned into a swaddle of golden light and faded off somewhere.

"What in the-?" Tai gasped.

(With Davis…)

The air around him had turned frigid as the sounds of terror came to him and he opened his eyes to see that he was in some other world with Veemon at his side.

"Hey, I did it." he said.

"Wow, that's cool. But where's Kari?" Veemon asked as Gatomon, who had jumped on them when they faded out, stepped up to them.

"She has to be around here somewhere." She said.

"Davis? Gatomon!" a voice called.

The group looked over to see Kari was running over to them from the beach that was below the ledge they were on.

"Hey, did someone call for a rescue?" Davis joked with a smile and wave.

"You guys are my heroes, all right." She called back.

There was then a roar that made them all look up to see that an Airdramon as soaring through the skies with the intent to kill in his eyes.

"Let's go for it, Veemon." Davis said as he held his D-3.

"You got it." the dragon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

Orange lights filled the world that was filled with negative color while Gatomon ran off to check on her partner.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon was covered in flames as he charged at Airdramon, tackling the other dragon out of the sky and they landed on the beach as they battled.

"Kari, you've got to make me digivolve." Gatomon said.

"I can't. I don't have my digivice." Kari said.

"Oh boy." The cat groaned in distress.

"Keep at it, Flamedramon. You've got him on the run!" Davis called encouragingly to his partner.

Airdramon was about to grab Flamedramon with his tail, but the smaller dragon just blasted at his with his Fire Rockets.

"Hey, what's that?" Gatomon asked as she spotted the light house that had black light shining out of it.

Flamedramon dodged an attack from Airdramon that went over to the lighthouse and it crumbled away to reveal a tall glossy black tower.

"No way, it's a control spire. What's it doing here?" Davis asked.

"That's it! if we can destroy it then I can didigvolve." Gatomon said.

"You heard her, Flamedramon. Try to get that rat with wings to hit the control spire." Davis called.

"On it!" Flamedramon called as he back flipped away from Airdramon.

He angeled it perfectly as he sent his own attacks at Airdramon, making him move into position.

Then when he got angered enough, the winged beast blasted his attack at the armour digimon.

Flamedramon ducked down as the dark flames hit the control spire, destroying it as the digimon on the beach with glowing red eyes and dark rings all awed in amazement.

Gatomon then jumped over to where the control spire used to be when a pillar of soft pink light rained down from the sky.

"Gatomon digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!"

The angel was in color as she looked out to the beach where everyone was staring at her in wonder while Kari smiled happily.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She said.

Angewomon then joined in on the fight, using her Heaven's Charm that deleted Airdramon as Davis cheered.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" he praised.

"Angewomon, we have to help the Scubamon." Kari called as she stood in front of the digimon. Davis looked over in worry as he remembered Dai had said there were digimon here that pulled Kari there to make her their Queen to destroy everything.

"Wait, stop!" he called.

Angewomon sent out some blasts of light that hit the dark rings and freed the Scubamon.

Kari smiled in relief, but gasped when the digimon transformed into these shadow creatures with creepy snakelike eyes.

"Kari, get away from them!" Davis yelled as he quickly ran over with Flamedramon jumping over to stand in front of Kari protectively.

"Much better." The first said.

"Now that's what I call a red eye deduction." The second said.

"Wait a second! You guys called me here to help you and I did. What else could you want?" the child of Light asked as fear consumed her.

"They want you to be their Queen." Flamedramon said as Davis made it to them.

"This one speaks the truth. We need you to become our Queen." One of the demonic creatures said.

"Well, it's not gonna happen, so get lost!" Davis yelled as he stepped up.

The creatures gasped when they saw that the boy's eyes were pure gold as he returned to his regular coloring and the mark of Miracles was on his forehead.

"The Golden Radiance." One of the creature yelped.

Kari looked over at Davis as she saw he was also glowing from within with that gold light that sent out a wave of comfort and peace to her.

"We do not wish to battle you." A third creature said as the group started backing away into the water.

It was a thick black that was ice cold and would make your skin feel like it was burning, but to them it was a nice welcome.

"The King has come to the young one's rescue." The first creature said.

The group didn't take their eyes off of them until the monsters were fully submerged in the water, then they all visibly relaxed.

"I'm ready to go home now." Kari sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, maybe we can get something to eat." Davis said with a happy grin.

Kari smiled at him as she realized she missed this.

The two of them just spending time alone together as friends without any troubles and if she was feeling down, Davis had the smile that would wash away her doubt or anything else that was plaguing her.

"I could definitely go for a pizza." She nodded.

"Then let's get moving." Angewomon said as she flew over and picked Kari up.

"Time to go." Flamedramon said as he picked Davis up.

The two digimon went over to the pink pillar of light and were pulled up, leaving this horrible world behind.

"By the way Davis, thanks for coming after me." Kari said.

"Hey, we're friends. That's what we do." He said as they both smiled at each other as they finally left the Dark Ocean and found themselves in a flower field that was in the Digital World.

(With Dai…)

After she told Tai and Sora what had happened, the group all followed Dai to the middle school computer lab where Izzy was with Yolei and Cody.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Yolei asked for the 10th time in five minutes.

"Yes." Dai growled out as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"It's going to take some time. Try to be patient." Sora advised.

Izzy was at the computer checking for any readings on Davis and Kari while Tai was chewing at his thumbnail in worry.

The computer then started beeping making everyone jump.

"What happened?" Upamon asked.

"It's Davis and Kari. They made it!" Izzy said making everyone either cheer or sigh in relief.

"Davis and Veemon did it." Cody said.

"Gatomon too." Poromon said.

"And here they come." Izzy said as the computer showed the portal opening.

He then got up to try and make a run for it, but wasn't fast enough seeing as Kari, Davis, Gatomon and Demiveemon came flying out of the screen and fell on the redhead.

Everyone else watched as the group groaned from the hard landing.

"Why didn't we ever put a few pillows there when we always say we would?" Dai questioned as she thought back to all of the times it happened to her and her team.

"Mm-mmm." V-Mon said with a shrug.

"Kari, are you OK? What happened?" Tai asked as he rushed to his sister's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as he helped her off of the dizzy Izzy while Davis rubbed at his head.

The mahogany haired boy blinked his eyes when he saw that Matt was holding out a hand to help him up.

He met the blonde's eyes with a confused look as the sudden show of kindness.

"Need a hand?" Matt asked with a smile.

Davis, in his still stunned state, accepted the hand and allowed Matt to pull him up on his feet.

"I think we killed Izzy." Demiveemon said as he poked at the redhead's face as Izzy stayed on the ground.

The child of Knowledge groaned in pain.

"Oh, my coccyx." He moaned.

"Oh, walk it off ya Mary Sue." Dai said.

**(MV-Can anyone guess where that line came from?)**

To be continued…


	7. The golden couple

In the world where the seven generations lived, Takuya was sitting on Koji's lap as the Warrior of Light ran his fingers through her hair.

"So she's safe then?" he asked.

"Yeah as far as we can tell." Takuya said as she drew shapes on Koji's chest.

In the chair across from them was Ryo who had his arms wrapped around Takato while the boyfriend of the missing member of the trio was standing at the window with a worried look.

"Davis seems like a great guy. But still…I want Dai to come back here where she belongs." Takato sighed sadly.

Ryo kissed her cheek making her give him a thankful look.

"Izzy, Ken and Thomas are working on a way to get a portal opened up to bring her home. Have a little more faith." He said.

Koji sighed as he looked over to where the boy at the window was, his bright blue eyes were still glazed over with unshed tears.

"Willis." He called.

The male Keeper of the Golden Radiance turned to the group to see them all giving him comforting looks.

"You need to stop worrying. Dai's a strong girl. She'll be fine and if anyone tries to mess with her, they'll regret it." Koji said.

"Yeah, no one messes with Dai unless they want a full out beat down." Ryo smirked as he tickled Takato's sides making her shriek as she tried to crawl away while Takuya laughed at them.

Willis smiled at them knowing that if Dai were here then she would be laughing along with Takuya as Takato slipped away from Ryo to go hide behind the other two girls and Ryo chased her around the room.

"If Takuya were missing then you would be going on a killing spree to get her back." Willis said.

"Blondie's got a point." Ryo said making the girls laugh as Koji frowned at Willis.

"If you miss Dai so much, then why don't you visit her in the dream realm? That way you can at least be with her for a few hours." The Tamer of Hazard said.

Willis thought about this as he looked back out the window where he could see Terriermon and Kokomon playing with Guilmon and Monodramon while Marcus was walking with Yoshi holding hands with Agumon and Lalamon following them.

Akari was then seen running with Taiki chasing her and he then caught her and kissed her on the lips as Shoutmon and Cutemon joined the other digimon in their game.

"Maybe I'll do just that." Willis murmured to himself.

(That night…)

In the dream realm Dai was dressed in a blue sleeveless gown that reached the crstal floor as her eyes were gold and the mark of Miracles was on her forehead.

"OK, now what's going on?" she asked.

"Guess." A familiar voice said.

She turned around to see a tall blonde dressed in an emerald green dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes.

His usual blue eyes were glowing gold while the mark of Faith was on his forehead.

Dai felt tears prick her eyes as she covered her mouth to hold back a sob.

"Willis." She whispered.

The blonde smiled lovingly as he walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, breathing in her sweet scent of summer fruits as she clung to him and cried.

"I-I've missed you so much." Dai sniffled.

"Me too." Willis said as he rubbed her back to calm her down and placed a kiss on her head.

"I guess you're the reason why I'm in a dress." She said.

"Well, this is our dream date, so I thought it would be nice if were both looked even more gorgeous than we usually look." He said as they rocked back and forth in some sort of dance while they held each other.

Dai hummed in contentment as they stayed in their hug, not wanting to part any time soon.

A large bed with a soft mattress, pillows and comforter appeared as the duo laid down on it, Dai resting on Willis' chest so they could enjoy their time.

They talked about what had been happening to them, namely about Davis and his teammates and about Sora.

"I missed this." She said as she twisted one of her boyfriend's soft spikes around her pinky.

"Just doing nothing together? Yeah, me too. You know, everyone misses you like crazy. Marcus nearly went on a murderous rampage while Taiki and Tagiru had to try to hold him back." Willis said.

Dai smiled at the thought of three boys who were like brothers to her.

Sure, she and Marcus argued a lot while his younger sister Kristy sat back with her boyfriend Keenan and their partners Biyomon and Falcomon to watch, but the two leaders still had a close relationship.

Tagiru had went up to her to ask for help on his soccer skills and that made her feel touched since everyone knew that Tai would have been a better and obvious choice, but he chose her instead.

"How's Jun?" Dai asked.

"She's giving TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei the cold shoulder. Whenever they get near her, she yells at them and calls them plenty of horrible names and blames them for your disappearance. She even swore that if we never get you back, she'll hate them till the day she dies. She would be acting a lot nastier to them if Jim wasn't there to keep her calm." Willis said.

His girlfriend laughed softly as she thought back to her sister.

She had been avoiding Jun's counterpart in this world since she didn't want to have the harsh reality of knowing this person had no idea who she was.

It would just hurt far too much.

Willis pulled Dai closer to him and leaned his head down, capturing her lips and nearly cried as he realized how long it had been since he could feel her, taste her.

Her lips still had that same sweet taste as always and she still made adorable mewling sounds as they kissed.

It was always ironic to him that she had a dragon as her partner, but the sounds she made and the way she patted her chocolate eyes to seem innocent made her seem like a cat.

Ryo had even dubbed her as Kitty, which Marcus, Rika, Willis, Kazu and Jun had taken to calling her at odd times to just get her annoyed and she always seemed to freeze as her hackles rose just like a cat which made them all laugh.

The two Keepers of the Golden Radiance pulled apart, gold eyes meeting gold eyes that both flashed to their natural chocolate and aquamarine for a moment.

"I think our time's up for now." Willis said running a thumb across her smooth cheek.

"At least I'll see you in my dreams. By the way, never tell anyone I said something as sappy as that." Dai said making them both laugh as they held each other.

Gold lights covered them both before were pulled out of the dream realm.

(At the Takanouchi's…)

Dai opened her eyes with a small smile on her lips as tear trails were on her cheeks.

Above her was Sora, who was giving her a curious look.

The older girl had awoken to see her crying, but since Dai was smiling and looked more at peace than she had ever seen her, the child of Love decided to just watch her to see if she would be all right.

"You OK?" she asked gently drying the tears with her pajama sleeve.

"Yeah, I just had a really nice dream." Dai said as she sat up in bed.

Sora smiled at the loving tone that was used in Dai's voice.

Suddenly, the alarm went off making the two girls jump in fright before they calmed down and the orangette reached over to turn off the clock.

"Well, we might as well get going. After all, today is a school day." Sora said with a smile.

As she got out of bed, Dai looked at the date on the calendar and felt her eyes widen.

"Hey, the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat is this weekend." She said making Sora pause.

"I guess us older kids invited the younger generation to come with us to celebrate, huh?" she asked turning back to the younger girl.

"Yeah." Dai said as she got out of bed and smiled at V-Mon as she was still sleeping.

The two girls went on with getting ready, Dai carrying V-Mon in her arms as the two girls walked to their own respective schools.

Matt, Tai and Izzy waved Dai off as she went to her own school, then she met up with Davis as they talked about random things on their way to class, Kari joining them rather than spending time with TK.

To be continued…

**(MV-The answer as to the last two lines of the last chapter is; Yugi vs. Jaden Rap Battle.**

**But to those who said Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Series, you're still right.**

**Congratulations to BTRHenderson31 and Artemis Yuki daughter of Johan for guessing right.)**


	8. Camping

Today was the day that the older kids were taking the younger kids off to the radio station where the fight against Myotismon had taken place, Dai and V-Mon hiding behind the doors as they watched the group all speak to Wizardmon's ghost as he told them the prophecy.

Kindness will release the Golden Radiance.

Davis, Matt, TK, Kari, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon all gasped and tensed up as they looked over at Davis when they remembered what Dai had told them and what the duo of Light had seen.

The female duo of Miracles left the building and waited until the group came out before they could talk to them.

But before they went, the duo left two yellow roses for Wizardmon.

The group all walked out of the station and were surprised to see that Dai was there with V-Mon.

"You knew what happened?" Tai asked.

"Yep." Dai said.

"We're going to have to figure out what that prophecy means." Izzy said.

Mimi stepped forward and smiled at the girl.

"So you're the girl from the different dimension. I never would have expected Davis to make such a cute girl." The child of Sincerity said.

"Hey!" Davis whined and then pouted.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Dai said with a small blush.

Mimi giggled as she looked down to see Veemon standing next to V-Mon, noting the resemblance and difference between them.

It was mostly the shapes of their bodies that were the way to tell them apart and their eye color; the male had red eyes while the female had pink.

"Daisuke, do you know what this whole prophecy means?" Yolei asked.

"You people just ignore me don't you?" Izzy asked with a frown.

"Aw, don't worry, Iz. We all start showing our love and appreciation for you soon enough." Dai said making Davis, their dragons and Mimi laugh as the redhead blushed.

"Hey, Izzy, haven't you found a way to send daisuke back home yet?" Joe asked.

"Good question." Tai said.

"No, I haven't I've been more concerned with Ken at the moment." Izzy said.

"Well, that's OK. My Izzy and some other geniuses are working on getting me back home right now." Dai said making everyone look at her in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Did Takuya and Takato tell ya that in the dream realm?" Davis asked.

Everyone looked confused at that as they shared stunned looks.

What on earth were they talking about?

"Actually, Willis told me." Dai said.

Izzy gasped as he looked at her wondering if she meant his American pen pal.

"Oooooh, Willis, huh?" Davis asked with a knowing smirk.

Veemon and V-Mon both snickered at that question while Dai stuck her tongue out at her counterpart as Sora and Mimi both smiled as they realized who this Willis boy must be.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Probably not." TK said.

"Let's just go." Matt said.

He had learned to respect the mahogany haired kids' privacy and to trust them more.

(The next day…)

Mimi had gone back home while the younger generation, Izzy, Matt, Tai and Dai had gone to the Digital World to search for the Digimon Emperor.

Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Dai and V-Mon went off to search near some mountain area.

Cody yelled as he slipped and started to fall, but Izzy caught his hand.

"You OK, Cody?" he asked as he pulled him up.

"Yes, thanks to you." Cody said.

"You can make it. we're almost at the top. Just don't look down." Izzy smiled.

"Guys, come on." Dai called down to them since she, Tentomon and V-Mon were already at the top.

"You two get up here right away. You won't believe it." Tentomon called.

"We'll be right there Tentomon." Izzy called.

As the boys climbed and finally made it up, Dai grabbed Cody's hands and pulled him up while Armadillomon stayed behind in case he started slipping.

"I believe it." Cody gasped when he saw what the three wanted him to.

"I told you." The bug said as he buzzed above them.

"I'm seeing things, I think." Cody said as Izzy made his way up.

"Nope. That's the Emperor's base." V-Mon said.

The large stone monument was right there in the middle of the waste land that was filled with control spires all over the place.

"Wow, look at all those." Izzy said.

"Hundreds of control spires." Cody said.

"And hundreds of evil digimon slaves too." Izzy said as he spotted a pack of Tuskmon scouting the area.

They were then attacked by DarkTyrannomon and Kuwagamon that had the dark rings on them.

"I forgot how terrible this all was." Dai whispered to herself as she watched it with clenched fists.

"Those poor digimon." Cody frowned.

"It seems to me the DarkTyrannomon are coming out of that strange dome. It's really the Emperor's lair?" Armadillomon asked V-Mon as she nodded solemnly.

"Uh oh. We better take cover. I hope we don't need your help, Tentomon. There's no way you can digivolve with all these control spires. Maybe they haven't spotted us yet." Izzy said as they crouched down as he checked his digivice.

A Kuwagamon then popped up above them making them yell in shock.

"I knew I should have brought my giant flyswatter." Armadillomon said.

"Get him, Digmon." Cody said.

"V-Mon, go for it." Dai said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ANERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…Fladramon: the Flames of Courage!"

Fladramon looked like a tall woman with blue lizard skin, a tail, dragon ears and had a bikini that was the same armour that Flamedramon had along with the mask, claws and feet.

She also had long red hair that fell from the back of her mask.

"Let's party!" Fladramon said as she charged at Kuwagamon and sent him back.

Izzy grabbed a door from one of the buses that was broken lying around on the ground.

He set it down as Cody and Dai got on it and rode it down the side of the hill to get away from the battle.

"May I have this dance?" Digmon asked as Kuwagamon charged at him after he escaped Fladramon.

"My digivce is going wild." Izzy said as the group were sliding down with Tentomon flying above them.

A shadow soon appeared making them look up to see Devidramon with the Emperor on top of it.

"Going somewhere?" he asked mockingly.

"I always hated that that stupid laugh." Dai said.

"The Digimon Emperor!" Cody gasped.

"So nice of you to drop by my headquarters. It must be the time of me hunting you down." the Emperor said.

His eyes then flitted over to the new girl as he realized he had seen her at the soccer game and she was the one who caught him staring at the group up on the bridge.

"I've got to at least try to digivolve." Tentomon said.

"Go." Izzy nodded.

"Tentomon digovolve to…oh, forget it. I can't digivolve." he sighed.

Ken was holding out his dark D-3, canceling out the ability for the digimon to regular digivolve.

"How many times do I have to tell you people; you're sitting in the no digivolving section." The Emperor laughed.

"FLADRAMON!" Dai called.

A streak of flames shot out as the female dragon woman appeared in front of Devidramon with her claws out, ready to fight.

"Hello handsome." Fladramon smirked.

"What? Who is that?" the Emperor asked.

Dai, Izzy, Cody and Tentomon yelled as they fell down into a tunnel and found that Digmon was the one who pulled them down.

"Thanks, Digmon." Cody said.

"Do I know how to dig a hole or what?" Digmon joked.

There was yelling and a wall of flames above them that were a cover for Fladramon as she joined them in the hole.

"Let's move." She said.

They all started running off until they were a safe distance from the base and Digmon started drilling upwards, making a hole for everyone to get out of and were in the forest 40 feet away from where the base and the battle was.

"OK, we're in the clear." He said.

The humans all got out, Izzy holding Tentomon while Fladramon jumped out.

"There are no control spires here." Izzy said as the two armours turned back to normal.

"Tentomon." Izzy said.

"I'll give it another shot. Tentomon digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

The group got up on the Champion and he flew them off to where the portal was to meet everyone at Izzy's home.

(Later…)

Cody, V-Mon, Upamon, Dai and Izzy were soon in the child of Knowledge's room where the others were all waiting for them.

"That's everyone." Tai smiled from the chair he was sitting backwards on.

"Is my Mom here?" Izzy asked.

"No. we were lucky. We all made it back before she got home." Tai said.

"That was close." Izzy said as he turned to his computer to start working on it.

"So what did you guys find in your area?" Tai asked.

"The whole place was covered with a bunch of control spires." Cody said.

"I knew it!" Yolei said.

"There must have been a control spire convention in town." Davis said.

"Tell me about it. There were hundreds of them." TK said.

"We found something else, too. The Digimon Emperor's base." Cody said as the younger kids and older kids separated to talk while Dai stood in the middle.

"His base?" Kari asked as Upamon was set down on the bed with the other digimon.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"I'll keep an eye on things here and report back if there's any trouble." Tentomon said from the computer.

"Right." Izzy said.

"All right, everybody should take a look at this." He said as he turned the screen to show everyone the rows of control spires.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Take a look at the area that Davis' group was in. Next is the area that TK was in. finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together-"Izzy said.

"It's a circus clown. I love this game." Davis said.

"Actually, it looks like a fish to me." Dai said.

"No, Davis, Daisuke. It's a path." Izzy said.

"We meant the shape." The mahogany haired duo pouted.

"He's taking over all the areas. Talk about nasty." Poromon frowned as all the digimon glared in their anger.

"There'll be nothing left of our world." Patamon said.

"Not to mention our friends." Demiveemon said.

"That's it. Now I'm really starting to get upset." Upamon said as Gatomon paced behind them.

"If we could only destroy that base." Gatomon said.

"Wait a minute. That's it. if we destroy the Emperor's headquarters, then the control spires will be useless." Kari said.

"That makes a lot of sense." TK said.

"So why are we standing around here like a bunch of yahoos? I say we go to the Digital World, find his base and rip it up like a bad check. Right, Demiveemon?" Davis asked his partner.

"Right." The dragon nodded.

"What do you wanna do? Walk up there and say 'Excuse me, do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building?'" TK asked sarcastically.

"Well…all right, I suppose we have to come up with some sort of plan." Davis said.

"He's right, but it's gonna take a lot of thinking." Yolei said.

"I agree and I also think it's gonna take longer than one day to accomplish." TK said.

"Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back by a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base." Yolei said.

"Right. Then we all have to agree on one thing; we don't return until the base is destroyed." Kari said as she stood up.

Yolei had a look of fear pass through her light brown eyes.

"Huh? You mean-?" she trailed off.

"I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong. I haven't missed one in two years." Cody said.

"Just make up some excuse to tell her like you got picked by the army for a secret mission to Mars." Davis said making Dai giggle.

"If you told your parents that, would they actually believe you?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. They don't believe anything I say." Davis said.

"With all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our digimon will ever be able to digivolve." Izzy said.

"That means that us older kids would be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt said sadly.

"That may be true, Matt, but there are other ways we can help out without actually going with them. Like camping. While you guys go to the Digital world, the rest of us will go on a camping trip." Tai said with a smile.

"How does it help us if we're fighting the Digimon Emperor while you're roasting marshmallows?" TK asked.

"It's simple. We'll tell all our parents that we're going camping, but if they call the camp grounds and no one's there, we'll get in trouble. So the older kids will go camping for real and cover you." Tai said.

"Great idea, Tai. Plus, we get to go camping." Matt grinned as he walked over to stand next to his friend.

"Tough job, but someone's gonna do it." the bushy haired male said.

There was then a few knocks at the door that made everyone jump while Dai and V-Mon remained calm knowing it was just Mrs. Izumi.

Everyone then quickly moved around in a different position, Dai just sitting on the bed with her dragon while Davis and Kari were in a dance move where he dipped her, Tai and Matt were holding a globe, TK and Yolei were in an arm wrestle, Cody was on the floor with them and Izzy was holding all of the other digimon that had gone into plushy mode.

"Come in." Izzy said nervously.

"Oh, you're home. Hello." Mrs. Izumi said as she opened the door with a kind smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Izumi!" everyone said with smiles.

"Hi kids, what're you doing inside on such a nice day?" the woman asked.

The group all then looked over to the redhead who looked nervous as he tried to figure out what to say.

"We were discussing going on a camping trip for our next vacation." He said.

"Oh. That sounds like fun, but you're going to need a chaperon. Who's the adult that's going with you?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

Izzy looked worried on what to say, but Matt stepped in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry. My dad will go with us. He loves traveling the world." Matt said rubbing at his sweat drenched forehead due to nervousness.

Tai then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, but it sounded good." The blonde grumbled back.

(That night…)

"You're going camping with them then?" Sora asked.

The two girls were in the child of Love's room as Dai packed up her stuff to get ready to go on the trip.

"Yep. I haven't been camping in a while and I'm not the type that likes to stay cooped up all of the time." Dai said.

"Tra la la. We're going on a trip. We're gonna have fu-un." V-Mon sang as she skipped along.

The two girls laughed at that as the dragon went along having her fun.

(In the other world…)

"I think we've finally done it." Thomas said as he, Koichi, Henry, Izzy and Henry worked the computers.

Willis was standing at the side with Takuya, Koji, Marcus, Taiki, Tagiru, Ryo and Takato.

It had been planned that when the portal was opened up to the other world that it would be Takuya who would be going in with a team to find Dai and V-Mon to the duo to the portal before it closed up.

"Hurry up already." Marcus complained.

"This isn't a simple math problem. It's much more complex than that." Thomas said.

"That's right. We're determining the outcome of interdimensional travel." Willis said.

"We need to make sure everything is working exactly right or else something could go dangerously wrong." Koichi said.

He sent a worried look to his younger twin and Koji gave him a determined stare, showing that he wasn't afraid and would be coming back.

Koji was on Takuya's retrieval team along with Ryo and Takato.

"You guys better bring my sister back or else don't even bother coming back." Jun said with a stern look and arms crossed under her bust.

"Yeah, no kidding." Rika scoffed.

"Good luck guys." Tagiru smiled.

"We know you can do it." Taiki added in.

The group of four nodded as they held hands and turned to the portal as it opened up.

It looked like a door way that was made out of electronic devices and was crackling with energy to allow them a start.

The marks of Hazard, Flame and Light were glowing on their keepers' foreheads as the portal glowed green and there was an image on the other side that showed off a familiar place to Izzy.

"Why would it open up there?" he wondered.

Ryo, Koji, Takato and Takuya took in deep breaths as they started walking forward as Monodramon and Guilmon followed them.

"Hang on, Dai, we're coming to get ya!" the Warrior of Flame called.

Soon enough, Agniamon, Gallantmon, Justimon and Lobomon had jumped into the portal.

Willis watched as his eyes turned gold and the mark of Faith was on his forehead while the mark of Darkness was on Koichi's and the mark of Knowledge was on Izzy's.

"Come back soon…all of you." Willis said as he closed his eyes.

To be continued…


	9. We're coming to bring you back

Yolei looked pumped up, ready to go as she did some kicks and punches in the air as the others watched her.

"Digimon Emperor, prepare to do down! We're gonna teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget." She said.

"She's excited to go." Patamon said.

"I know, she's been like this all night." Poromon said.

"Hey, Yolei, save some for the Digimon Emperor." Izzy chuckled.

"Left, right. Left, right. And halt." Yolei said as she led the ground of second generations to the computer.

"Sir, yes, sir." TK said as Matt walked into the room.

"You've got a lot to learn about women, TK." He said.

"Be safe." Tai said.

"Right." Kari said.

"Good luck guys. Davis, you especially." Dai said as she winked at him.

He gave her a curious look, but nodded as he felt like he knew what would happen.

"All right, time to go. Let the battle begin! Digi-port: open! Yee-haa!" Yolei cheered as she and the other four were pulled through.

When they were gone, Izzy and Tai grabbed their bags as Matt led them and Dai outside to where Hiroaki, Matt's father, was parked in his van.

"You rugged camping men set to go?" Hiroaki asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, thanks for taking us." Tai said as they all got in.

"Yeah." Izzy said.

"Oh and who is this?" Hiroaki asked when he saw the girl.

"I'm Dai, a friend of TK's." she said as she sat down with V-Mon in her lap.

"Nice to meet you. All right, I guess we should get going." The man said.

"Right." Matt said as he closed the door to the passenger side.

Before they could leave though, they spotted a girl with wild magenta hair standing on the sidewalk in front of them holding a backpack.

"Hi there, Matt! I'm ready." she sang.

"Huh?" everyone asked while Dai ducked down.

She knew it wasn't her version of Jun, but she still didn't want to be spotted.

"Isn't that Davis' sister? What's she doing here?" Tai asked.

"I have no idea." Matt said.

"She was snooping and saw that Davis was going camping and asked if TK was going and soon figured out that meant Matt was going, so she must have invited herself." Dai said since she had remembered when this happened to her.

"Well, see what you can do to get rid of her, OK?" Tai whispered to Matt.

"OK." The blonde nodded as he walked out of the van.

"Hey, Jun. what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I thought this camping trip would be a perfect romantic getaway for us." Jun said.

"Oh, I see." Matt said.

"Luck Matt. Girls must chase him all day." Izzy whispered to Tai in an amusing tone.

"I know exactly how he feels." Tai said.

"Oh, please." Dai scoffed.

"By the way, where's Davis and the others?" Jun asked as she looked at the van.

She caught a glimpse of mahogany hair and thought it was her brother, but was disappointed to see that he wasn't there.

It was a girl who looked like she could be his twin.

What was up with that?

"Oh, those guys. They went ahead of us in another car." Matt said feeling nervous.

After all, Jun could easily tell when he was lying and it didn't help that Tai and Izzy were snickering at him.

"A friend of my dad's has a really big minivan." He said.

"Hmm. Where do I sit?" Jun asked.

She decided to trust him for now, but she would rain down trouble for him if her brother wasn't there and safe.

Being a clingy nag usually worked and it made Davis laugh all the time when she told him about it later on.

"Uh, first I have a present to give you." Matt said.

Dai frowned at that.

Why would he lie like that?

All he had to do was tell her he didn't want to date her and would like to be friends with her and she would respect his wishes.

Stupid blonde.

"Huh? Me?" Jun blushed.

No one had ever given her a gift before other than her brother.

"Yeah, but it's in the car and I didn't get a chance to wrap it, so close your eyes and count to ten and I'll be right back with your present, OK?" Matt asked.

"OK, Matt." Jun giggled bashfully as she turned and placed her hands over her eyes.

As she started the countdown, Matt ran to the van and jumped in.

"OK, Dad, step on it." he said as Tai and Izzy continued to snicker.

"You wanna…leave her here?" Hiroaki asked startled.

"Yep." Matt said.

"You have a lot to learn about women, Matt." Hiroaki sighed as he started up the van.

"Hmm, where did I hear that before?" the blonde mused.

He froze though when he felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him, so he slowly turned to see that the duo of Miracles were trying to kill him with their eyes.

"How any girl finds you a dreamboat, I'll never know." Dai said as she turned up her nose at him.

Tai and Izzy finally burst out laughing as Matt sighed.

(With the Tamers and Warriors…)

"What is this place?" Koji asked as he looked around.

They were in a forest, but there was also a wooden cabin with a fire pit, lake filled with fish and also had a few boats at, and a picnic table outside for people to eat at.

"This looks like a campground." Ryo said as he sat down on the table.

"But why would we get sent here?" Takuya asked as she looked around.

"Oh, I know! This must be when Tai, Matt and Izzy come here with Matt and TK's dad to cover for the others when they go to the Digital World to battle Kimeramon and they find the golden digi egg of Miracles." Takato said.

Guilmon and Monodromon were playing by the lake, both laughing as they chased each other.

"So they should be here soon?" Takuya asked.

"But the portal might close up before they get here and how do we know Dai will even be with them?" Koji asked.

The four shared looks as they looked out to the forest where the portal was still opened up.

What would they do if they didn't make it in time?

"We're just gonna have to pray that she gets here. If not, then we'll have to go look for her ourselves." Ryo said.

"But how? We don't have a D-3 to get into the Digital World." The Warrior of Light pointed out.

Takato whined in worry as she was pulled into her boyfriend's lap, looking very down.

Takuya bit her lip as her coffee eyes looked out to where the road was, hoping that there was a chance that their friend and sister in spirit would arrive.

"Please. Hurry up and get here, Dai. Perform one of your miracles and get here." She whispered.

Guilmon looked over at the humans and felt his ears move down in depression.

"I miss V-Mon. I hope she's OK." He whimpered.

Monodramon smiled comfortingly at his friend as he pet the red dino's shoulder.

The blue dragon was like a sister to them both and she had a closer bond to Guilmon since they are both Royal Knight digimon.

"She's tough. I'm sure she's fine and is protecting Dai. They'll both be back here soon enough." The purple dragon assured.

Guilmon smiled at him and shook away his sadness as they both started playing again.

(In the Complete World…)

Koichi was working on the computers as he monitored the portal as Ken and Wormmon came into the room.

"Hey." The child of Kindness greeted.

"Hey." Koichi offered him a smile.

The two of them had gotten to know each other very well as they bonded over being used as pawns by evil digimon.

"Any luck?" Wormmon asked as he scuttled over the table to look at the portal.

"I don't think I can pick up on Dai's signal. I know that Koji and Takuya safely made it since my D-tector is hooked up to the system to track them. Rika let me use her D-Power to track Ryo and Takato, but we need a D-3 to track Dai's signal." The Warrior of Darkness said.

Ken nodded at this as he pulled out his own black and gray D-3 making Koichi nod as he moved aside to allow the other male work.

He started typing on the keyboard as he hooked his D-3 up to the computer.

Soon enough, a blue dot appeared on the screen of the computer.

"There she is." Ken smiled as he moved away.

"Great work." Koichi complimented as he moved back into place to work.

"It appears she's moving at a quick pace. She must be in a car or riding Lightdramon." Wormmon observed.

"And she's about an hour away from where the others are. If only we can get the portal to stay open for that time." Koichi said.

"Well, I'll be here to help you out. I'm not leaving this room until Dai and V-Mon come back here along with Takuya, Koji, Ryo and Takato." Ken said with determination in his amethyst eyes as he sat down to help.

"Don't forget Guilmon and Monodramon." His partner said.

"Yes, of course." Ken smiled tenderly at him.

The two humans and one digimon then focused on the screen as they saw the dark blue, violet, dark red and pinkish red dots flashing on the screen while the light blue dot seemed to be getting closer to them.

To be continued…


	10. A new portal

"The portal's closing!" Koichi yelled.

He and Ken were working hard on trying to keep it up, but it just wasn't enough.

Izzy and Thomas then walked into the room when they heard Koichi and both ran over.

"Gah! What do you mean the portal's closing?!" the redhead yelled as he pushed the two younger boys away as he started typing.

"Does that need further explanation?" Ken snipped.

Thomas started helping out, monitoring everything.

"We don't have enough power to keep it up. That's why the systems are failing." He said.

"We'd need a strong charge of electricity to keep it up." Izzy said.

Koichi gasped as he then thought of something.

"I'm going to get JP. You guys keep trying." He said as he ran off.

Ken watched with worried eyes.

"Hurry, Koichi." He said.

(In the other universe…)

The van soon pulled up into the camp grounds, the man and teenagers inside all admiring the clear skies and clean lake as the van was parked.

"All right everyone; let's get ready to have fun." Hiroaki said.

The group all filed out, but Dai looked off at the cabin when she sensed six familiar presences there.

Matt noticed the girl just standing there staring off at the cabin and then walked over to her.

"Does it look much different in you world?" he asked.

She jumped and turned to him.

"Uh, no. I just felt like…something's…I don't know." She said shaking her head to clear it.

The blonde gave her a concerned look before he pulled her off to help unload everything.

After that was done, the guys all sat down while Dai and V-Mon began wondering around the woods.

"Something is going on here." Dai said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" V-Mon asked as her ears twitched.

The dragon heard voices up ahead of them and they were all male as they argued about something.

The two followed it until they found something that surprised them.

It was a circular window that was glowing green and it was just there in the middle of the air.

In it were Ken, Thomas and Izzy as they argued as Goamon, Tentomon and Wormmon watched worriedly.

"They did it." Dai whispered happily.

"Yay! Home sweet home!" V-Mon cheered.

The two then ran off over to the portal while the boys were still arguing, Koichi and JP then charging into the room.

"Guys, we're back." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"Good, JP, we need you to Spirit Evolve and use your electric currents to power to portal so that it stays open." Thomas said.

"OK, let's do this." JP said as he pulled out his D-tector.

The sound of someone giving a loud whistling noise made the males all turn to the portal to see that the two females they wanted to save were standing in front of the portal.

"Hey guys." Dai said.

"Missed us?" V-Mon teased.

Thomas slumped in his seat in relief while Goamon handed him some tea to help calm down.

"Dai, you're here." Ken exclaimed happily.

"Wait, where are the others?" JP asked.

"What others?" Dai asked confused.

"Takato, Guilmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Koji and Takuya went into the portal an hour ago to find you." Tentomon said.

Dai gasped as she looked back in the direction that the camp was.

That was what she sensed.

It was the presence of her friends that she had felt.

"I'll go get them." She said as she turned and ran off.

"Wait, we need to get there fast." V-Mon said.

Dai then stopped and pulled out her D-3 as it glowed with bright blue light.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-Mon!"

XV-Mon was a woman with blue skin and had a dragon's tail with dragon ears while she had long white hair flowing down her back, white dragon wings, a white leotard that was sleeveless with a silver X on her chest.

She also had claws on her hands and bare feet and she had fangs with a small unicorn like blade sticking out of her forehead with a yellow V under it while her eyes were pink.

"Let's go." XV-Mon said as she scooped her partner up into her arms.

"Hurry!" Thomas called as JP quickly became Beetlemon and started sending out a current that would power the portal.

(Back at camp…)

Koji heard the noise outside, so he walked out of the cabin and found that it was this dimension's versions of Matt, Tai and Izzy that were there with Hiroaki.

He then walked out, the steps creaking under his feet making the three lounging teenagers look up at him in curiosity.

Hiroaki was busy setting up a fire pit, so he wasn't paying attention to the new guest.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

The Warrior of Light narrowed his sapphire eyes at him.

"The better question is; where are Dai and V-Mon?" he demanded.

The three teenagers gasped as they stood up.

"Koji, what's going on?" Takuya asked as she walked out.

She was surprised to see the three boys, but was more worried when she saw that Dai wasn't with them.

"You guys are from Daisuke's dimension aren't you?" Izzy asked.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Koji snipped.

"Hey, you better check that attitude, pal." Tai warned.

Koji and Takuya both shared a look as they quickly Spirit Evolved into Agniamon and Lobomon, both jumping down to grab the three and dragged them into the cabin all within five seconds.

Takato, Ryo, Monodramon and Guilmon all looked up in surprise when they saw the Warriors dragged in the three teenagers.

"You wanna rethink that, bush head?" Agniamon mocked with her hands on her hips.

"Y-You can become digimon?" Matt asked.

"Prodigious! How is that possible?" Izzy asked in awe.

"I'm guessing our little kitty isn't with them." Ryo sighed.

"Where could she have gone?" Takato asked.

"Daisuke went off into the woods for a walk." Matt said.

Lobomon and Agniamon shared a look and nodded.

"Stay here, we'll go find her." Lobomon said.

Just before they could though, a blue and white blur burst into the room making everyone jump as they turned to see the tall dragon woman holding the child of Miracles in her arms.

"Never mind then." Ryo smirked.

Dai was set down just as Takato ran over and hugged her, crying.

"Oh, Dai. I missed you so much." She sobbed.

"XV-Mon!" Guilmon cheered as he jumped on the Champion, the two getting knocked down to the ground while Monodramon joined them.

Matt, Izzy and Tai stared in shock at what had happened, but sighed as they sat back and smiled at the reunion that was going on.

Takuya hugged Dai next, the three girls holding onto each other while Koji and Ryo smiled softly at the two girls.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Tai asked.

"I guess Daisuke can go home now." Matt said.

Suddenly, the children from another world and their digimon all stiffened up at that.

"The portal!" they all yelled.

The group all ran outside, Hiroaki looking up from the fire pit in confusion to see the kids and digimon running by.

"I hope the world isn't going to end again soon." he sighed.

"The portal might be closing soon. we have to hurry." Koji said.

"It is closing." Dai said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"XV-Mon and I found the portal. Koichi got JP to help keep it open, but I don't know if it'll help." Dai said.

"It might not. The portal is very sensitive. If he adds too much power, it could blow." Ryo said.

The group continued to run, not knowing that Izzy was being dragged behind them by Matt and Tai to go see what was going on.

Once the portal was spotted, they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Koichi, what's going on?" Koji asked his twin when he saw him through the portal that seemed to have shrunk.

"We can't hold it. it's beginning to become unstable." Koichi answered.

"Beetlemon, stop! The charges are too much!" Thomas yelled.

Sparks were flying around the room.

"Can't we just jump in?" Takuya asked.

"No, don't do that!" Ken said.

Matt, Tai and Izzy all gaped when they saw the plum haired boy.

He was going to become good in the future?

"Why not?" Monodramon asked.

"It's because the portal could accidentally send you to some other dimension." Goamon said.

"It looks like you guys will just have to stay there for now." Izzy from Dai's dimension said sadly.

The three female leaders held hands at that news.

At least Takuya and Takato had their lovers with them, but Dai was still separated from her lover and that tore at her heart.

"DAI!" someone yelled.

She looked up with wide eyes to see Willis charge into the room.

"Willis." She whispered.

"Huh? Isn't that the kid that warned us about Diaboramon and helped you with the D-3s?" Tai asked his stunned redheaded friend.

"I know a way you can get back to this dimension without this portal." The child of Faith announced making everyone gasp.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Beetlemon asked as the sparks continued to fly all over the room.

Wormmon and Terriermon yelped as they jumped back from the onslaught.

"Willis, get away!" Thomas yelled as Beetlemon tore the wires off of himself and turned back into JP.

Willis' eyes glowed gold as the mark of Faith appeared, calling on his powers to protect himself.

"The power of Miracles. You and Davis can use it to open up your own portal to go through. You were able to accidentally open up the portal to that world before, so you and Davis can open another." He said.

The Warriors and Tamers looked at the child of Miracles with stunned looks that then melted away to understanding.

This could help them.

"But Davis is in the Digital World right now. In a few days he's supposed to find the Golden Radiance. We can't bother him now." The Tamer of Hazard said.

"You'll have to wait until he gets back then." Thomas called over to them.

Dai's eyes glowed gold as the mark of Miracle appeared as she met eyes with Willis, both smiling sadly at each other.

"I love you." The blonde said.

"I love you too." The girl said.

The three Digidestinds watching let their mouths drop in shock at this.

She…had a boyfriend?!

Did Davis know anything about this?

The portal then exploded, sending the group of 8 humans and three digimon back from the force.

They all stayed on the ground for a few minutes to regain their bearings while the digimon, who had reverted back to their In-Training forms, ran over to check on their partners.

"Gigimon, are you OK?" Takato asked as she hugged her small four legged dino.

"Uh huh. I'm great. Just hungry, Takatomon." He said.

"Me too. Can we get something to eat, Ryo?" Hopmon asked as he rested on his partner's shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting." Matt said as he stood up brushing the dust from his hair.

"You think?" Koji scoffed as he stood up with his arms around his girlfriend.

Izzy hummed as he rubbed his chin while Tai coughed as he stood beside him and Dai stayed on the ground hugging Chibimon to her chest.

"Very peculiar." The child of Knowledge said.

"What is, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"This power of the Golden Radiance. Davis and Dai both have it. Not only that, but so does Willis. Right now we have three people in our universe who have that power." Izzy said.

"Right because we have a Willis in our dimension too." The child of Friendship said.

"Willis only learned how to use the power because of Dai. If they never met, then the power of Faith would have remained dormant inside of Willis." Takuya said.

"Is the Golden Radiance really that strong?" the child of Courage asked.

Ryo, Takato, Gigimon, Hopmon, Koji, Takuya, Dai and Chibimon all gave him looks that screamed 'moron'.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tai muttered.

To be continued…


	11. Why she left

After the whole portal fiasco, Dai had gone back to the campsite with her friends while Tai, Matt and Izzy gave her concerned look as they saw how down she truly looked about getting her friends stuck here with her as well.

Takato, Takuya and Guilmon dragged the duo of Miracles into the hut to change into bathing suits that Dai had brought since she was never able to choose which one she wanted, so she had four with her.

Takuya was wearing a red bikini while Takato had one a pink bikini with a red flower on the right breast and on the bottoms and finally Dai wore a bikini that was light blue.

The three girls swam in the lake for half of the afternoon while the males got to work setting things up, Ryo and Koji taking over everything and making it presentable in half the time it would have taken Hiroaki and the older boys do to it.

"So what happens between Dai and the others that made her run away?" Tai asked when the males were all sitting down.

Koji tensed up as his hand nearly crushed the soda can he was holding.

Ryo saw this and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Let's just say it wasn't something good." The Tamer said.

"I'll tell you." V-Mon said as she came over.

Matt, Tai and Izzy all turned to her to hear what she had to say.

"You see, it went like this; Dai was busy with Marcus and his Agumon, so she was late to meeting up with TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei." The dragon said.

_The mahogany haired girl was walking happily up to the door of the computer lab with Chibimon in her arms._

_They were both in a good mood after hanging out at the movies with Marcus and Agumon, especially when the older boy agreed to buy them all ice cream._

"_Oh, I'm really late. I hope the others won't be mad." Dai said as she checked her watch._

"_But we're not the only ones who are late. TK and even Yolei have been late before. They even skipped sometimes without telling us." Chibimon pointed out._

_Dai nodded with a smile as she reached out for the door, but stopped when she heard her name mentioned._

"_Daisuke is late again!" Yolei growled._

"_Calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Cody said trying to get the older girl to not go on a rampage._

"_But this is the third time this month!" Yolei continued on._

"_No kidding. She needs to stop hanging with those others teams and focus more on this one." TK said._

"_Being late all of the time…it's so unprofessional. It's like she's asking for trouble." Kari said sternly._

_The duo of Miracles just stayed where they were, listening in on what their friends were saying._

"_Maybe she's at soccer with Tai." Cody suggested._

_"She'll probably just gloat about it when she steps through the door and we'll have to listen about it whether we want to or not." TK said as Kari giggled at that._

"_She's pathetic." TK said._

_That shot a pain right in Dai's heart and also made her angry._

_She was pathetic?_

_At least she never fell prey to the darkness once or let her fears consume her that she started lashing out at someone, even if they were the enemy._

"_You can say that again. Why did Tai even bother making her the leader of the team?" Yolei asked._

"_That's a little mean. True, Daisuke may have her times of immaturity, but she has some through for us many times." Cody pointed out._

"_Oh, please. I never needed her to come help me out. Tai and TK could help me out just fine or if they weren't around, I can save myself." Kari said._

_She was the one that made the tears start to fall from two chocolate orbs._

_How could Kari of all people be so mean?_

"_I hardly believe that considering how many times Daisuke actually saved you." Cody said._

"_Daisuke is weak and nothing but a pest! We don't need her around here. We would have handled things fine without her." TK snarled._

"_Way better even. Without her, we would have saved the Digital World a lot sooner without her screw ups." Yolei said._

_Was that all she was to them?_

_A screw up?_

_Sure, her friends had insulted her and laughed at her expanse before, but they were never this bad before._

"_Not to mention; I think she may be obsessed with you two. I mean, she always follows you around to try and split you up." Yolei said to the children of Light and Hope._

"_She's like a whiny puppy." TK said._

"_That's not right to say! She's our friend." Cody said as his anger was finally coming out._

"_No she's not." Kari said._

_That was the final straw._

_Dai turned and ran away, escaping from the perfect world she used to have that was crashing down around her._

_Chibimon hung on tightly as her partner ran._

_As she went, Dai didn't see the blonde haired male dressed in a black t-shirt, pants and shoes with a blue short sleeved sweater over it._

"_Hey!" he yelled when Dai bumped into him._

_He was about to chew her out, but stopped when he saw the tears flowing down her face and the pain that was in her eyes as she looked into his icy blue eyes._

"_Oh, h-hey, Kirihia." She greeted with a forced grin._

_Kirihia was shocked beyond belief to see the usually happy child of Miracles in such a state that it took the words from his mouth._

"_What happened? Are you all right?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_Mm-hmm. I'm great. I just need to get home." She said._

"_Dai…" he trailed off with worry evident in his tone._

"_Just please let me go home." She begged as more tears fell._

_Now, normally Kirihia was a cold person, but this was not something he could stand to see._

_So he let go of her and let the girl run off, her eyes glowing gold as she ran, her steps getting quicker as if she was moving in sonic speed._

"When she ran, she was covered in lights and we both passed out and soon woke up in this world. You know the rest." V-Mon explained with her ears down.

Izzy looked very disappointed in the others kids for the things they had said while Tai and Matt both looked very angered.

But Koji on the other hand…he was murderous.

He didn't know the full story, only that the second generation save for Willis, Ken and Cody had brutally insulted Dai so bad that she ran away to escape it and then disappeared from their world and crossed over into another.

"If Dai hadn't come here…then would the others have turned on Davis like that too?" Matt asked softly.

"Who knows? I mean, Davis and Dai are the same person just like the people from our world are the same in this world. It's possible that this would have happened to Davis too." Ryo said.

Monodromon then popped his head up.

"Dai must have accidentally sent herself here with a mission she didn't know she gave herself. To stop Davis from feeling this pain." The purple dragon said.

The males nodded at this, after all, it seemed like a perfect explanation for why Dai would have been sent here of all the other dimensions she could have accidentally sent herself to.

(The next day…)

Hiroaki was taking a nice hike in the woods with Ryo, Takato, Guilmon and Monodramon while Dai and V-Mon stayed at camp talking with Takuya, Koji, Tai, Matt and Izzy.

They were also eating some pudding and drinking juice, Izzy explaining what had happened last night when Cody called about Kimeramon and entering the Emperor's base.

"The base is where I found the golden digi egg of Miracles. Davis will find it too, but since he has already used the power of the Golden Radiance, who knows what'll happen." Dai said.

"Maybe it'll make Veemon more powerful when he becomes Magnamon." Takuya suggested.

"He might be able to kill Kimeramon without Wormmon having to give Magnamon his strength to do it and be deleted." Koji said.

"And then Ken might not have gone through that stage of depression of killing his own partner because of the evil that was controlling him and turned him into the Emperor." Dai said.

"OK, back it up. Explain this to those of us who are clueless, please." Matt said.

"Well, you see, when Ken was six and he was dragged into the Digital World, he met Wormmon and then he was pushed back home. Ken used to have an older brother named Sam who Mister Perfect. They had an argument and Ken wished that Sam would just disappear. Sadly, his wish came true and Sam was killed in a car accident." Dai explained with a sad look.

Koji also seemed to be sad of this since he had almost lost his own brother.

Takuya took his hand, the warmth from her hand making him smile at her.

"Wow, that's really tough. But that still doesn't explain why Ken became this psycho." Tai said.

"His parents were depressed and Ken felt just awful because he felt like it was his fault that his parents were suffering. The Dark Ocean held a monster there that pulled Ken into that horrible world and planted a Dark Spore in the back of his neck so that this evil digimon could use him to act out all of his ideas like the control spires. When Ken gets rid of his Emperor attire, he doesn't even remember anything about why he made those things." Dai explained.

"So Ken is innocent." Matt said in surprise.

"He's just being used as a pawn. That's awful, but the question is; who would do something that is so…" Izzy trailed.

"Sick!" Tai growled slamming his fist on the picnic table they were sitting at.

The two Warriors, V-Mon and Dai shared a look as they wondered how to tell them about who it was that is going to cause them problems in the next few months when Christmas comes around.

"Hey, Matt! I made it!" a cheerful voice called.

Tai tensed up as Izzy turned around with him and Matt to see who had arrived, the three males looking on in disbelief and shock while Takuya and Koji smiled.

Dai felt a horrible constricting feeling in her chest as she saw the magenta haired girl running over to their table with a wave.

"Oh, no! She followed us. She's like a boomerang that keeps coming back!" Matt whined with his face in his palm.

"You're just pathetic." Koji stated as Jun stood in front of the table.

"It's funny, but when you drove off with your tires screeching, you didn't realize you left me standing there." Jun said.

"My bad. Sorry about that. I must have forgot." Matt said as Takuya, Koji and Dai all glared holes in his back and he nearly jumped in fear from the intensity.

"Oh. Where are Davis and the others?" Jun asked curiously as she looked around.

The Warriors and Keeper all shared amused looks as Takato, Ryo, their digimon and Hiroaki all arrived to see what was going on.

"I'm just going…to go have a smoke." The man said as he walked off to the lake.

"This will be fun." Ryo smirked as he looped his arm with his girlfriend and walked over to the table while the digimon hid.

"Um, I think Tai knows. Hey, Tai, do you know where the others went?" Matt asked as the child of Courage looked very nervous as he sweated bullets as he was stopped from running away.

"Let me think about that for a sec. uh, Izzy, weren't you the last one to see them?" Tai asked as he turned to the redhead.

Izzy stumbled over his words and he shot up nervously.

"Of course! I-I'll go find them right now." He said as he stood up holding his laptop and ran off to the woods.

Jun watched him go with a curious look on her face; she knew something was up and if she didn't see her sister soon enough, she was going to murder someone.

"Why don't you join us? We were having a nice snack." Takuya offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks." Jun said as she took a seat beside Dai.

She gave the girl a strange look at how much she looked like Davis and wondered how they knew each other.

"Is something wrong?" Dai asked.

"No, nothing." Jun said as she was handed some pudding by Ryo.

The group all then heard the sound of yelling and what sounded like a crash.

"Did you guys hear that noise?" Jun frowned as she took a bite of her pudding.

"Uh, it could be a wild animal." Tai said as he and Matt shared nervous, crooked smiles.

"Yeah, the woods are a dangerous place. You better leave, quick." Matt said as he turned to point at the woods for emphasis.

"I'll tell Davis you stopped…by?" Tai said as he saw Izzy walking out of the woods with Davis and the others.

Ryo and Takuya were trying very hard to not laugh at that moment at the looks that were a mixture of relief and disbelief on the children of Courage and Friendship's faces.

"There they are." Matt said.

"Hey, Jun, who invited you to come out here?" Davis called.

"Matt did!" Jun cheered.

Tai and Matt grabbed each other's shoulders as they breathed out in exhaustion while Takuya and Ryo laughed at this.

"Huh? Takuya and Takato? How did you two get here?" Davis asked as he walked over to the female goggle heads.

Koji and Ryo looked him over, already seeing that he may have matured ever since he received the Golden Radiance.

His arms were a bit more toned as if he had been lifting weights and his chest was thicker while his legs looked stronger and he was taller while his hair seemed to have grown out a bit.

"Did you get better looking from the last time we met?" Takuya asked making the Warrior of Light growl possessively.

"Uh, thanks…I think." Davis sweat dropped.

"Huh? Davis, you changed." Jun said as she walked over to observe him.

Dai shook her head at this.

She had gone through changes when she first received the Golden Radiance as well.

Her hair had grown out longer while her legs were more curved and her breasts swelled to make her seem her mature.

While Jun was fussing over her brother, TK led the group over to the table to tell them what had gone on.

"Hey, so who are these guys?" TK asked.

"Friends from my world." Dai said as Takuya glared at the blonde and Takato wrapped her arms around Dai's shoulders.

"Huh? How did you guys get here?" Yolei asked.

"My brother and our other friends who happen to be genius tried to open up a portal to this dimension and it worked. Sadly, it was overpowered and shut down so we couldn't get back." Koji explained.

"That's awful." Cody frowned.

"It's fine, besides, we know another way to get back home. All we need is the power of the Golden Queen and King." Ryo said as he pat Dai's head and then looked over to Davis as he assured his sister he wasn't taking steroids.

"The Golden King?" Yolei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The true rulers of the Digital World are the Keepers of the olden Radiance. In our world, Dai is the Queen since she has the power of Miracles. Then the King would be Willis since he has the power of Faith." Takato explained.

"Wait a minute. Willis Stewart? As in my pen pal from America? He's a Digidestind and is one of the Keepers of the Golden Radiance? He's also the King of the Digital World in your dimension?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, you would-a thought the King and Queen would be TK and Kari, the children of Light and Hope, but they're not." Takuya said with a little bite towards the so called angels of the group.

"So in our dimension Davis would be the King, but what would that make Willis?" Cody asked.

"The Prince maybe." Kari said as she looked thoughtfully at Davis.

(Later that day…)

It was then told that Wormmon had survived this time, but Ken was still miserable about what he had done to all of the innocent digimon and walked off to go home to his family.

At the moment, everyone was packing up the van to go back home while Dai was going to ride back on Lightdramon while Takuya flew in her Beast Spirit form and carried their friends with them.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Jun called as she ran over to the van.

"Ugh, that was a close one." Tai sighed tiredly.

"Would it be OK to get a ride home with you guys? I don't wanna ride the bus alone." Jun said.

"No way, not in a million years. Take the bus. It's not my fault you came all the way out here." Davis said as he sat down in the van beside Kari with Demiveemon in his arms.

"It's not fair!" Jun pouted.

"Come on, kids. That's not nice. Someone take the bus with Jun." Hiroaki said as everyone exchanged looks.

"That's very nice of you, sir and I've already volunteer in mind." Jun said.

"And the absolutely perfect volunteer is TK." Matt said as he rushed over laughing nervously.

"Matt, you take the bus with Jun." Hiroaki said stunning his eldest.

"Huh? I'm broke!" Matt exclaimed.

His father then reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills that were wrapped together.

"There's more than enough here." Hiroaki said as Matt helplessly took it.

How could his own father be against him?!

"Have fun you two." Tai teased with a V sign.

"Have her home before curfew." Izzy teased.

I'll trade for your seat." Matt begged.

"Don't be silly, you'll sit with me." Jun smiled as she closed the sliding door while Matt jumped out of his skin and screamed.

"Come on, hunk. We'd better catch the bus." She said as she linked her arm with him.

"Please, TK, I'll give you my college money." Matt begged as the van took off.

"See you in four hours!" Kari laughed.

Jun giggled as she still had a hold on the blonde, who slumped over in misery.

"I give up." He groaned.

Dai, Ryo, Takato, Takuya and Koji all laughed at this as they ran into the forest, then took off on their digimon to go back to Odaiba.

To be continued…


	12. Meeting Faith

Dai, Ryo, Takato and Davis were in New York while their digimon were in the Digital World waiting for the children of Miracles to open up a portal to get them.

Davis was being taught how to use his new powers and he was enjoying it, especially when he was taken to the beach and Dai showed him how to walk on water and soon enough how to levitate.

Izzy allowed Takato and Ryo to live with him until a new portal to their dimension was opened up while Koji was staying with TK, which the Warrior of Light was angered about since he viewed this TK as the TK who had hurt Dai and as for Takuya, she was staying with Cody.

"So tell me again why we're in New York?" Davis asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and accidentally flexed his new biceps.

He was dressed in a blue shirt that had a large white stripe across his chest, brown shorts, blue shoes and his goggles.

"Because there's a digimon problem here." Ryo said.

He was wearing a black top that had the sleeves torn off, jeans with ripped knees and black boots he could run in.

"And you'll get to see the other Keeper of the Golden Radiance." Takato said.

She was wearing a light red tank top with a jean skirt that was over black leggings and red convers.

"Huh? You mean Willis? He's here in this city right now?" Davis asked as he looked around.

"Kari and TK are the ones who see him first and try to talk to him, but he just runs away. They find out he's going to Colorado and try to follow, but they get de-railed." Dai said.

She is dressed in a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with jean shorts and beige gladiator sandals.

"Why?" Davis asked.

He then gasped as she sensed something in the city, like a voice was calling out to him.

This voice was warm and felt similar to what he felt when he had found the digi egg of Miracles.

Dai noticed the same thing and smiled.

"What is that?" Davis breathed.

"Faith." Dai said.

The four then ran off as Davis led the group to where he could sense the child of Faith and soon enough they found a large digimon fighting a smaller one as a blonde haired boy watched in worry and fear.

"Looks like we made it in time for the show." Ryo said.

"Wendigomon and Terriermon are fighting right now." The Tamer of Hazard said.

They watched the battle go on until Willis ran in front of the tired Terriermon and yelled at Wendigomon to stop just as TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon were about to run by the fence that had the group on the other side, but the duos of light and Hope stopped and watched.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Willis asked.

"Go back…" Wendigomon purred before he faded away on the winds.

"Guys, hide." Takato whispered since she knew what would happen.

She did come from a dimension when this was a movie after all.

Ryo, Dai and Davis ducked down behind some garbage cans with her.

"Hey kid!" TK called as he rattled the fence.

Willis looked over confused.

"Come here!" Kari called.

"Don't follow me. You're in danger!" Willis called over his shoulder as he grabbed Terriermon and ran.

Dai felt tears prick at her eyes at the sound of his voice that she hadn't heard in so long.

She really missed him and needed to open up a portal to get home soon or else she would go insane.

They waited until TK and Kari left, then the four pre-teens stood up and started walking down the streets of New York.

"So what do we do now? Follow Willis or follow Kari and TK?" Davis asked.

"No, last time I met up with Willis was a day after this." Dai said.

"We can hang out here for the day and then you and Kitty here can use your powers to teleport us to where Yolei and Cody will be waiting, trying to find another ride to Colorado." The Legendary Tamer explained.

The mahogany haired boy nodded as the group enjoyed their day shopping and going to a café that had amazing treats, going to the arcade and just Takato used her powers to get them into the Hamptons.

With the power of Hazard, she compelled the people who worked there to let them in and they spent their time at the beach swimming and soaking up the sunlight before the fall season got cold and the leaves started to change colors.

(The next day…)

Brown eyes turned gold as the marks of Miracles appeared on Davis and Dai's foreheads as they held hands with each other, Ryo and Takato.

"How do we find them?" Davis asked.

"Just focus on finding Yolei and Cody like you did with Kari when she was in the Dark Ocean." Dai said.

Soon enough, the foursome were covered in gold lights as they soon were teleported out of the alley in New York and into a farmland near the road where Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Takuya, Koji and Upamon were standing and looked over in awe when they saw the gold lights transform into their friends.

"About time." Koji said.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers while Takuya had on an orange t-shirt that had the left sleeve hanging off her shoulder, jean shorts and red sneakers.

"Sorry we're late." Ryo smirked.

"How did…I want special powers." Yolei pouted.

"Now how do we to the meeting point?" Cody asked.

Takuya noticed a truck coming and grinned as she ran over to it.

"Hey, buddy! Can ya give us a lift?" she called as Davis ran over and started waving his arms around like she was.

"STOP!" he yelled as the truck screeched to a stop making the group all smile as they ran over.

"Did someone say 'stop'?" the female driver asked.

"I guess that works." Yolei said.

Davis ran over to the front with Takuya, both talking to the driver, the Warrior of Flame even using the deadly puppy dog eyes that the three female leaders were popular for.

As soon as they were given the OK, everyone got inside, but Dai looked a bit nervous since she knew what waited inside.

"Davis." She called.

He came over and they held hands as their eyes glowed and Veemon, V-Mon, Guilmon and Monodramon appeared in gold lights.

"Time to go." Davis said.

The Tamers, Warriors and Digidestinds and helped their digimon inside and them slammed the door closed to show the woman she could drive now.

When the truck started moving, the group turned to see Willis was sitting in the corner with Terriermon, V-Mon's heart jumping at the sight of the digimon.

"Hey pal, you must've had the same idea we did." Davis greeted his female counterpart's boyfriend's counterpart.

That is a very confusing thing to think about and it made his head hurt.

Willis looked at the boy, then his eyes flitted over to who appeared to be the mahogany haired boy's twin sister and felt his cheeks burn at the sight of her.

Noticing his eyes on her, Dai gave a kind grin which made his heart skip a beat.

Veemon then came over to Terriermon and sniffed at him making Willis and Davis look at him.

"Hey, that's rude. Sorry about that, he's young." Davis apologized after he gently bopped his partner on the head.

"Davis, look. It's a digimon." Veemon said.

V-Mon smiled sadly at that as she remembered saying something similar to that when she first saw Terriermon.

Speaking of the bunny, his eyes were glued onto the female dragon with a glazed look.

"Hey, he's right." Yolei said as she pointed.

"Wow, in America they have digimon by the truckload." Cody said.

The rest of the digimon all came over giggling while Guilmon sniffed at the Terriermon with a curious look.

"Guilmon! Stop that, boy." Takato scolded as she grabbed him and pulled him away.

Koji sighed as he walked over and sat down next to the blonde haired boy, breaking him out of his staring at the female child of Miracles.

"Yeah, meet this crazy crew. I'm Koji Minamoto. She's Takuya Kanbara and she's mine, so keep your eyes off of her." He said with a warning tone.

Willis looked at him as he saw that Koji had nodded his head in the female brunette's direction.

"I'm Willis Stewart." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm Yolei Inoue." She said rushing over, happy to be near a cute boy.

Her path as cut off by a fireball being shot at her feet.

Everyone turned their stunned gazes over to Takuya as her pointer finger had steam wafting up from it and she nonchalantly blew on it.

"Did you just try to kill me?" Yolei asked.

"No, I was trying to stop ya from going into fan girl mode. You're much more fun when you're not being a whiny, boy crazed bitch who points out everyone's faults to cover up all of her own." Takuya said as the mark of Flame burned on her forehead.

Koji was smirking as he stood and walked passed the highly insulted lavender haired girl and then wrapped his arms around his hotheaded girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow, you people are crazy." Terriermon giggled.

"Yeah, but it's never boring." Monodramon said as Guilmon laughed.

"Dai!" Yolei whined making the female leader look over as Willis paid full attention to this.

"That's Daisuke. She's my, um, twin." Davis said when he saw the look.

"Dude, I'm not your leader so don't bitch at me." Dai said as she walked over to Willis and sat next to him.

"Besides, Taky was only telling the truth. Just like when you told everyone you think TP's awesome and you think I'm a jerk." Davis said.

"But she tried to fry me!" Yolei yelled.

"That's not true. It Takuya wanted to hit, she would have. She missed on purpose to scare you." Takato explained as Ryo had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm Takato Matsuki and this is my boyfriend Ryo Akiyama. This is Cody Hida, those two are Davis and Dai Motomiya. The digimon are Guilmon, V-Mon, Veemon, Upamon, Poromon and Monodramon." She explained.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Willis smiled.

(A half hour later…)

They were all dropped off when the driver needed to go in a different direction that took them off their path, but they were still in Colorado thankfully.

"Our digimon really like each other." Willis said with a find smile as he watched all of the creatures joking around and laughing.

"Ha! You know this is kinda nice being around others for a change." Willis said.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember, it's been me and Willis, all alone." Terriermon added in as he sat on Guilmon's head.

"But having a digimon makes you a Digidestind and we're all part of a team, why are you alone?" Yolei asked.

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons. Anyway, it's nice meeting someone as cute as you." Willis said making her blush.

Takuya gagged as Takato giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, back off there blondie." Davis said as he walked in front of the two.

"What's the matter with you, Davis; hit a nerve, did I?" Willis asked teasingly.

Dai was growling in annoyance at the way how he was flirting with Yolei.

Sure, this dimension Willis wasn't her boyfriend, but it still got on her nerves to see him flirt with someone else.

"OK, so we found this kid! Now what do we do?!" Davis snarled.

"He's just angry because she was hoping we'd meet up with Kari and TK by now." Cody said from his place on the ground, smiling.

"Please, I'm so over her." Davis stated with an upturned nose.

Cody, Poromon, Upamon and Yolei all turned to him with stunned faces.

Koji, Ryo, Dai, Takato and Takuya all smiled at him with pride as he stated that he gave up any hope on being with Kari.

Now he can find someone else to love him for who he is and not play with his emotions just to have fun.

"Well, my family's vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here." Willis said getting everyone to look back at him.

"I better e-mail Kari and TK to tell them where to meet us." Yolei said.

"Where are they coming from?" the American asked.

"From New York." She blinked.

"Oh, the kids behind the fence. That girl was cute, too!" he smiled.

Dai was snarling as her eyes glowed gold and her mark of Miracles was showing as Takuya had flames swirling around her fists as her mark of Flame glowed on her forehead and Takato was frowning as her mark of Hazard also glowed.

"Please, that girl is slime." Koji said as his mark of Light glowed.

Willis noticed that Davis had a disappointed look on his face while Ryo, Koji, Takato and Takuya all had a look of hate but Dai's look was one that broke his heart.

She was devastated.

What did this Kari girl do that was so terrible?

"Um, look, why don't I call for a ride? We can also get something to eat on the way." He offered.

"Food!" Veemon cheered.

"Oh, can we get Guilmon Bread?" Guilmon asked.

Cody looked over at Dai and walked over to her, wanting to know why she looked so down.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked down at him and gave a small smile.

"Well…the reason I ran away was because…my team all insulted me behind my back and I overheard them. They called me pathetic and laughed at my faults. They even said that I'm not their friend." She said.

Willis overheard this and looked at her in shock just like what Cody was doing.

"I…I didn't…" the boy tried to get out.

"You're too sweet to ever say anything cruel to anyone." She assured as she patted his head making Cody sigh in relief.

At least his counterpart wasn't a part of the 'Bash Daisuke Fest'.

"Why would they do something so cruel?" he asked with tears of frustration brimming, but he kept them at bay.

"I don't know. Yolei, TK and Kari were just so rude and they said so many bad things based on my flaws. What's wrong with having them anyway? No one's perfect, so flaws are a good thing. Right?" Dai asked.

"I suppose. At least flaws make you work harder to accomplish something." Cody said.

Seeing Dai smiling, Willis walked over to the payphone and started dialing the number for the nearest pizzeria.

For some reason he cared for Dai and wanted to make sure he was happy no matter what and this scared him.

The only one he ever cared about this way was Terriermon and also Kokomon before he was taken over by the virus.

To be continued…


	13. Miracles' Dark Secret

"Miracles' Dark Secret"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Willis had ordered the pizza and soon enough the man who was driving the truck arrived and Yolei quickly got in since the man was dropping the group off at the Stewarts' summer house along with the pizza.

Davis was leaning against the truck as he waited for the others to get into the pickup while Willis and Dai stood aside with their digimon.

Takuya, Takato, Guilmon, Koji, Ryo, Yolei, Poromon, Cody and Upamon were all in the pickup when the engine was revved.

"Davis, you might want to move." Takato pointed out.

"Why?" he asked the crimson eyed girl.

When he felt the truck moving, he quickly jumped back as he was told as the man drove off, Veemon gaping at the sudden departure while V-Mon groaned in annoyance.

"We'll tell ya how the pizza tastes!" Yolei called as she waved.

Takuya looked over to Koji in disbelief at the fact that the others were just left there.

"Oh, god no. I am not staying here with that twit." She said as she got ready to make a jump for it, but Koji grabbed her and held her on his lap.

Ryo sighed at this, but also had an amused grin.

Being around Yolei was going to drive her insane.

The only reason she hadn't roasted the lavender haired girl was because of the children of Miracles.

Zoe was nowhere near as annoying as Yolei is!

(Back with the three Keepers of the Golden Radiance…)

"That guy is so not getting a tip." Davis glowered.

"Look on the bright side; Yolei is the only one with cash, so she'll be paying for the pizza that Taky , Mono and Guil will inhale." Dai said making him chuckle.

"So now what do we do?" Willis asked.

Just then, the wind picked up making Terriermon and V-Mon tense up as Willis' digivice started to beep as the screen glowed with a red light.

"What is this?" Davis asked as Veemon ran to him.

Just then, Wendigomon appeared from the winds as road signs crumbled in on themselves.

"Kokomon." Willis whispered.

"Veemon, let's go. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Davis called.

"Veemon amour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon attacked Wendigomon while Willis and Terriermon watched in awe from the evolution, but the beast used his tail to whip the dragon away.

"V, go for it." Dai said.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

The female dragon flew off over to Wendigomon and blasted him with an orange laser in the shape of a V, hitting him while Flamedramon got back up and joined in with his Fire Rockets.

While this was going on, Davis had grabbed onto Willis' hand and was dragging him off away from the battle while Dai just stood in her place.

Wendigomon blasted these bullets from his chest, the two dragons jumping out of the way, but Flamedramon gasped in shock as he saw Davis and Willis getting knocked off their feet while Dai was blasted by the attack and dust picked up around her.

"Dai!" he yelled.

Hearing her name, Willis picked himself off the ground and looked over in horror.

XV-Mon looked over to where her partner had been and sighed in relief when the dust faded.

"What in the?" Willis asked.

Standing there was Dai unharmed as she had activated her Radiance Mode when her eyes glowed gold and the mark of Miracles was on her forehead.

Around her was a transparent golden orb that had shielded her from the attacks.

"I think…my heart…stopped." Davis panted as his hand was over his chest in relief while Willis slumped forward as he smiled at the girl.

"In time, you'll learn that you don't always need to protect your partner." XV-Mon said as she flew over to Flamedramon.

"That's nice to know." He said.

Wendigomon then attacked them again, but the female dragon grabbed the male dragon and took to the air as he started blasting fireballs down at the beast.

"Hey, you forgot one small detail." Davis said suddenly as he looked over to Willis who was snapped out of staring at the golden angel.

"Huh, what?" the blonde asked.

"WHY IS HE ATTACKING US?!" the mahogany haired boy yelled.

XV-Mon yelled as her left wing got hit by one of Wendigomon's bullets and she started to fall to the ground.

Flamedramon grabbed her into his arms and jumped over to where Dai was standing as he set the female dragon down while Willis, Davis and Terriermon ran over.

"Kokomon, stop!" he yelled as he stood in front of the advancing digimon.

"I'm doing it. I'm going back." Willis tried to reason.

"Go back to the beginning!" Wendigomon growled as he brought his fist down to hit the group, but Terriermon head-butted Willis out of the way while Flamedramon and XV-Mon gathered Davis and Dai in their arms and jumped out of the way.

"Willis, use your digivice!" Davis called over.

The blonde pushed himself up from the ground just as his digivice beeped and glowed green.

"I feel strange." Terriermon said.

He then jumped up into the air and did a backflip before he was covered in green light, Willis staring in awe.

"Terriermon digivolve to…GARGOMON!" he said.

"Huh? He's got pants now." Willis said.

Davis deadpanned at that as he looked over at his female counterpart.

"Seriously? The overgrown bunny has guns for hands and he's concerned about the pants?" he asked.

He then looked over to Dai.

"What do you see in him?" he asked.

She just laughed at him while Willis blushed darkly as he overheard them speaking.

Gargomon blasted at Wendigomon with his lasers as Flamedramon and XV-Mon joined their own attacks and sent the dog-like digimon flying.

Knowing he was defeated, Wendigmon pushed himself up as the winds blew around them all.

"Go back…" he said.

"Kokomon…" Willis whispered.

The best then faded away in the winds leaving the battle so that he could regroup, but he would regret it if he knew what would be awaiting him later on.

When they were sure the battle was done for now, the three Champions returned to their Rookie forms.

"He put up a great fight, but…we won!" Davis said as he struck a pose and showed off his biceps and pouty lips which made Dai, Veemon and V-Mon giggle.

Willis on the other hand didn't feel like joining in as he turned away from them.

"We didn't win anything. He won't stop until he gets what he wants." He said making the group look at him.

"What does he want? Maybe I can help." Davis offered as he ran up to him and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't ask any more questions! It's for your own good. The less you know the better!" Willis snapped as he shoved the hand off.

"Willis…" Terriermon said softly as he ran over and placed his paw in his partner's.

The human looked down at the smiling digimon.

"We're a team now. It's alright to tell them the truth." he chuckled.

Davis was in awe at the connection between the two while V-Mon smiled lovingly at the bunny who was blushing from the look.

These two may not be the duo of Faith that the duo of Miracles knew, but they were the same as them just from a different dimension.

"Well, the truth is, we don't have a ride." Davis said.

"No problem. I can handle that." Veemon said.

"You mean 'we'." V-Mon said.

Davis and Dai smiled as they held out their D-3s.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon/V-Mon armour digivolve to…Raidramon/Lightdramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

The two dragons stood there ready to get moving, Lightdramon looking more thin and curvier than Raidramon as the black armour she wore was so dark it had a blue sheen to it.

"Whoo! Someone call for a ride?" Davis asked as he mounted his partner.

"That's cool." Terriermon said.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Willis asked.

"Don't be such babies." Dai said as she mounted her own partner.

"Yeah, why don't you go ride with Dai?" Davis sneered making Willis blush while Raidramon and Terriermon giggled as Dai shot Davis a look.

Clearing his throat, Willis walked over to the Girl of Miracles and pulled himself up onto the back of the dragon and then hesitantly placed his hands on her waist to hang on.

Dai found this a bit curious.

Her Willis hadn't been a blushing, shy mess at all.

The guy was a total flirt and acted confident when he was around her while she was acting the way how Davis was now.

Was it possible that the way how she acted so confident and sure of herself, while she was also a bit broken was the way to make him realize his feelings for her so soon?

She really shouldn't lead him on.

After all, she was dating her Willis from her dimension and would be living as soon as she and Davis had gathered up enough of their power to send her, the Warriors, Tamers and their digimon back home.

This Willis will need to be told about her and the others.

Soon enough, the two dragons took off to the summer house, Willis clinging to Dai in fear while Terriermon was cheering with Davis as they rode on Raidramon.

"How do ya stop this thing?!" Willis cried.

"Humph. Baby." Lightdramon scoffed.

(With the others…)

"I just don't see what your deal is!" Yolei yelled at Takuya.

The two girls had been arguing since they got to the summer house while the others all ate the pizza as they watched the show, Ryo and Koji placing bets on when the Warrior of Flame lost her patience and finally fried the yapping little wretch.

"My deal is you. You think you're all that when you're not." Takuya shot back.

"I do not." Yolei said.

"Really? Then why do you tear into Davis when he says something stupid or annoys you?" Takuya asked.

"Because he acts like a jerk! The fact that he now has powers will any make his huge ego swell even more." Yolei yelled.

"Davis has lived a hard life. He has parents who could careless for him and a sister he protects from the actual jerks and wretches like you." the Warrior of Flame said.

"You take that back!" the child of Love and Sincerity shrieked.

"Why are you so protective of Davis anyway?" Poromon asked the Tamer of Hazard since she seemed more calm and sane.

Obviously he had never seen her when the power of Hazard had taken over her when she witnessed Beelzemon delete Leomon and she then forced WarGrowlmon to digivolve into Megidramon, a horrible monster filled with rage and his innocence was destroyed.

"Davis has lived the same miserable life as Dai. They are the same person, just with different genders.

Tai lived a great life with a loving family, so did Marcus, Taiki and Tagiru. Takuya has a younger brother she fights with, but will always be there for him just like Dai and Davis are for Jun. and I'm an only child but have parents who love me and tell me this every day. Dai and Davis both never had that." Takato said.

"They both force smiles through everything. All of the jokes you guys make at their expense, they feel pain but mask it." Ryo said.

"Especially when they're called stupid." Monodramon chirped in.

Cody blinked at this.

"I understand that being called stupid can hurt anyone." He said.

"It's worst for Daimon and Davismon." Guilmon said.

Yolei looked over at them as she wondered what they meant by this.

"Does this have anything to do with their grades? They aren't very good." She pointed out.

Takuya snarled as she resisted the urge to Beast Spirit Evolve and Koji had to stand up and pull her into his arms so he also didn't turn into a Beast and cause some mayhem.

"That's not their fault." Ryo said as he grew defensive which surprised Cody and Yolei since the Legendary Tamer was a real laid back person who just went with things.

What could have raised his shackles?

"How's it not their fault?" Upamon asked.

The Tamers and Warriors all stayed quiet as they shared worried looks, unsure if they should reveal something that Dai had never even told her own team with the exception for the children of Faith and Kindness.

Takuya just sighed as she turned in Koji's arms and rubbed her head in his strong chest as he rubbed her back.

They weren't going to be the ones to tell them if they were too stupid to not figure it out all by themselves.

Ryo and Takato then shared a look while Guilmon was pulled away by Monodramon so they would be safe from being dragged into this.

"Dai and Davis are always treated like lost causes by their parents and called stupid and useless because of their grades, but there's a reason for why they can't do their work properly." Ryo said.

What the group didn't know was that the children of Miracles had teleported the rest of the way to the summer house since Willis was far too much of a baby to take the wild ride provided by the Dragons of Friendship.

"Why did Davis and Dai's parents treat them that way?" Cody asked drawing the two mentioned 13 year olds' attentions.

What were they talking about?

The group had yet to notice them while Willis and Terriermon watched them.

How did the twins' parents treat them?

Takato whined a bit as she bit her thumb nail and looked over to her boyfriend for help.

Groaning, he stood up and pecked her lips, then turned to the curious girl, boy and their In-Trainings.

"Dai and Davis have dyslexia and a mild case of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder." Ryo said.

Everyone was silent.

To be continued…


	14. Past Issues

"Past Issues"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Cody was the first one to notice that the others had arrived and gasped when he saw them alerting the Warriors, Tamers, digimon and Yolei as they all turned to see them.

Davis had his fists clenched as his head was bent while Dai just stared ahead blankly.

Willis was staring at the twins in shock that they had two disabilities but seemed to be going on with their lives normally as if they didn't have them and felt a wave of respect for them both.

"Dai…" Takuya said as she walked over.

"It's fine. This isn't even our dimension, so we don't have anything to worry about…for me that is." Dai said as she looked over to Davis.

The Boy of Miracles was shaking in anger as he forced back his tears of frustration of his team learning of his problems.

Veemon whined pitifully as he sensed his partner's emotions and wished he could do something to help him.

"Davis…" Cody said sadly as he walked over to him.

Yolei was still frozen in her spot with horror written clearly on her face of how cruel she had been treating the boy who was supposed to be her friend.

He had no control over his emotions or his school grades at all if he had ADHD and dyslexia.

Why had she never even noticed this before?

"I don't wanna hear it." Davis said.

As he looked up, his bangs were no longer in his face so everyone could see that he had went into Radiance Mode as the wind picked up around him.

"I never told anyone about my disabilities because I didn't wanna be seen as a freak! Do you have any idea what it's like to have to work harder than anyone else and still not be good enough?" he asked as tears started to fill his eyes.

Dai looked to the side as tears filled her own eyes as Takuya and Takato ran over to comfort her, hugging her.

"To have your parents talk down to you, pushing you even harder and stressing you out constantly that it actually makes you do worst. To have people call you stupid, pathetic, retarded and so many other cruel names, constantly reminding you of how you'll never be normal like everyone no matter how hard you try?" Davis demanded as the wind started to blow even harder as his grip on his emotions was being lost.

Koji and Ryo were at his side, each placing a hand on his shoulders as the Warrior of Light had his own mark glowing on his forehead to try and calm down the distressed boy.

Cody had tears in his own eyes as he realized that him laughing along with everyone else when they made fun of Davis was just as bad as him insulting the 13 year old outwards.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried as he ran over to Davis and clung to his waist.

At the contact, the winds went down to a peaceful breeze as Davis looked down at the young boy who was clinging to him and crying.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because I laughed with everyone else. I shouldn't have done that. It was mean and I should have known better than to do it." the child of Reliability and Knowledge said.

Calming down completely, Davis went back to normal as he placed a hand on top of the boy's head making him look up to see the Boy of Miracles smiling.

"You're still a kid. You didn't know any better and have nothing to be sorry for." He said.

Ryo smiled at this while Koji glared over at Yolei as she just stood there and didn't seem to be making a move to come apologize for all of the terrible things she had said.

"Why don't we go inside and see if there's any pizza left?" Willis suggested since he wanted to lighten the mood.

Everyone nodded as they went inside of the summer house, the group going over to the leftover pizza and started to eat.

After a while, Willis looked over at Dai.

"Just a question, but what did you mean by that different dimension thing?" he asked.

"It's complicated." Koji said.

The blonde sat back as everything was explained to him, amazement filling his eyes as he heard the tale and felt a bit happy that in this other dimension, there was another him who had Dai fall in love with him.

After everything was done, Willis walked off into the woods at night to think over what had gone on that day and over the years with Wendigomon.

He was looking out over a cliff to the lake below him as the fresh breeze blew around him.

A warm feeling came next to him and he looked over to see golden lights forming into Davis.

"Hey, I was wondering where ya went to." He said.

"I just needed to think some stuff out." Willis said.

"You mean about the whole other dimension thing? Yeah, it was weird for me too when I first found out about it." Davis said as he looked up at the sky to see the stars.

He always did love being able to see the constellations in the night.

"Dai fessed up on what she was running away from. It's time you do that too. We are Digidestinds, after all. It means we'll be there to help each other out." Davis said.

Willis sighed as he cleared his head and then looked over to the shorter male making him look at the blonde.

"'Kay, eight years ago, a digi-egg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets. And they talked too! It was the best. They depended on me. Sometimes they even did my chores for me. I thought it would be cool to have more of them, so I got this stupid idea of creating a digi egg on the computer. That's when it all went bad. Before my digi egg could hatch, it was attacked by a virus and it mutated into Deaboramon. When Tai and the others destroyed him, I thought my bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just beginning. The virus somehow tracked me down and dragged Kokomon away from me. And I watched helplessly for four years as he became this terrible monster! And now he's obsessed with chasing me." Willis said.

"I remember during the battle he said to you, 'Go back to the beginning'. What did he mean?" Davis asked.

"I think he wanted me to come back here to where it all started. But every time he tries to tell me why, the virus stops him! He can't fight it! I know he won't stop until he's destroyed, but I can't do it! It's my fault, not his!" Willis said as he looked close to tears.

Davis had a sympathetic look on his face and placed his hand on Willis' shoulder, the two boys almost jumping at the warm feeling they both felt.

That must have been the Golden Radiance.

"You know what? We're gonna help you." Davis stated with a smile making Willis turn to him which a relieved and happy smile.

"You will?" Willis asked as he felt ecstatic.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"My friend, we're Digidestind. We'll find the answer together as a team!" Davis grinned.

"I've never been on a team. Anything I should know?" Willis asked curiously.

Davis leaned forward, one hand on his hip, the other giving a thumbs up, a playful smile curving his lips.

"Not much. Takuya and Takato are off limits though. And so is Dai." He said.

"Technically, Dai is dating another me from a different dimension, so she's my girl." Willis said making Davis laugh at how he played the logic.

"Good point, but I think the other you would be pretty jealous." He said.

"Too bad. She's in my dimension with me." Willis pointed out making the two males laugh

"Willis." Someone called.

The two boys turned to see Terriermon was walking over to them with a blanket over him.

"I don't mean to ease-drop, but I've got really big ears. I know you're going to face Kokomon tomorrow and I wanna be right there with you." he said.

No way! I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you! This is my mistake and I won't risk your safety to correct it!" Willis said as he shook his head.

Terriermon stepped forward as the blanket fell down around his shoulders to reveal his worried face.

"He's my brother." he insisted.

"I don't care." Willis said as he wasn't going to allow his partner to get hurt because of him.

The others were bad enough; he'd go insane if he lost Terriermon.

Briefly, he wondered if the other him was just as worried about Dai.

"Willis, I'm not your pet, I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other." Terriemron said as he flapped his ears making the blanket fall off of him.

Willis gasped at this as his eyes widened in awe as he came to realize that Terriermon was right.

"All right, now that's teamwork!" Davis cheered as he pumped a fist.

Willis then smiled as he walked over to Terriermon and kneeled down to pull the blanket back up over him.

"Thanks pal." He said making the rabbit giggle.

The two boys then went back to the summer house with the digimon going back into the room that the boys were all sharing while all of the others were sleeping soundly as they awaited the battle the next day.

Ryo and Koji were sleeping in a blow up mattress while Monodramon and Guilmon were sleeping side by side on the floor in the corner while Terriermon ran over and joined them.

Davis and Willis both crawled under the covers of the bed, falling asleep as the blonde felt at peace for once in four years.

To be continued…


	15. Let's Fight!

"Let's Fight!"

**Here is the next chapter. I also used NatNicole and my kohai's ideas for this chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Morning had come, so after the group all ate and got ready for the day, they all walked off down the field near the canyons and lake to wait on Wendigomon to arrive.

"All right, so let's find Kokomon." Davis said.

"Don't worry. He'll find us." Willis said.

The wind then pic ked up as Wendigomon appeared in front of the group who all tensed up as they prepared for battle.

"Go back." He purred.

"I did, I'm here. What else do you want?" Willis asked.

"D-De…stroy." Wendigomon said.

He then gained a crazed look as the peaceful atmosphere grew tense as the sky turned a bit red.

"DESTROY!" he roared.

"He has issues." Davis commented.

Wendigomon was then covered in red light as he was in a sphere and transformed.

"He's digivolving." Willis gasped.

Antylamon then stood there ready for battle.

"Now?" Guilmon asked.

"Now." Takato nodded.

"Terriermon be careful, he's stronger now!" Willis called.

"Terriermon digivolve to…GARGOMON!"

"Veemon, your turn. Show him what you're made of!" Davis called.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"V-Mon, get him!" Dai called.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

"Armadillomon, you too!" Cody called.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolei yelled.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Takuya and Koji then nodded as they pulled out their D-tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGNIAMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

Ryo and Takato then both pulled out cards from their pouches they wore and as held up their D-Powers.

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…GROWLMON!"

"Monodramon digivolve to…CYBERDRAMON!"

Antylamon glared at all of the digimon that were in front of him as one by one they all attacked him, doing further damage than he had liked.

Lobomon and Agniamon tag teamed him with their Howling Laser and Pyro Darts making him back flip out of the way while Digmon used Rock Cracking on the ground to make him stumble and fall to the ground.

Flamedramon, XV-Mon and Garogomon then blasted their attacks at him while Growlmon follow up with his Pyro Blaster as they wouldn't allow Antylamon time to get up so he could move or digivolve to his Mega form.

Haslemon swooped in and used his Eagle Eye while Cyberdramon zoomed in and used his Desolation Claw.

The digimon all jumped back over to the humans to see what they had done as smoke wafted around their opponent and hid him from view.

"That may have been over kill." Yolei sweat dropped.

"We need to take him out before he hits Mega level. Then we would need the Golden Radiance to beat him." Ryo informed.

Just then, the sky grew dark making everyone look over in horror as Cherubimon emerged from the smoke with a sneer.

"Great. I never thought we'd have to deal with this joker again." Lobomon glared.

"This is gonna hurt." Agniamon whined.

Cherubimon roared as he sent out black spheres at all of the digimon, knocking them all off their feet as they reverted back while the Warriors transformed back into their human forms.

"I'm not a duck!" Hawkmon exclaimed when he thrown into the water.

"I need a nap!" Armadillomon said, tuckered out from hitting the ground.

"I think I sprained something trying to digivolve." said Veemon, after he tried to go to Champion.

"Anyone else seeing double?" Guilmon groaned as he stumbled around as Monodramon grabbed his paw to steady him.

Cherubimon then smirked as he used the winds to suck the digimon all into his hands and then proceeded to juggle them with a twisted amused grin.

"This is all my fault." Willis stated, horrified.

"Why? Are you the one that taught him how to juggle?" Davis asked.

Koji and Takuya glared as they stood up and pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Time for the Beasts." Koji said.

"Everybody run." Dai advised as the group all gave the two Warriors their space.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

The wolf gave a deep howl that shook the ground beneath his paws.

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

BurningGreymon was a larger form of Agniamon only she had a white helmet with the horns and red stripes with full body armour that was red while she had a yellow breast plate, two large orange wings and a red reptile's tail with yellow rings, claws feet and hands and yellow spikes on her arms that were lasers. (Think normal BurningGreymon, only smaller and with a feminine shaped body.)

"How should we start this off?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I'll go first." KendoGarurumon growled.

His gold blades shot out as he charged at Cherubimon and made him fall to the ground as the Rookies made their escape.

"You saved us. Stupendous timing." Hawkmon said.

BurningGreymon then soared in from the skies and set off her Pyro Barrage at Cherubimon as he tried to escape, but KendoGarurumon cut off his path and then used Howling Star.

Monodramon and Guilmon ran back over to their Tamers.

"Now?" they asked.

"Let's do this." Ryo said.

Takato pulled out her card and swiped it through her and Ryo's D-Powers while Monodramon quickly digivolved back to Cyberdramon.

"Biomerge: Activate!" they called.

Dai smiled at this as everyone watched the Tamers get covered in purple and red lights as they merged together with their digimon.

"Guilmon biomerge to…GALLANTMON!"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to…JUSTIMON!"

"They fused together with their digimon." Cody gasped.

"Yeah, amazing." Yolei said.

The two new digimon then swooped in and joined the Beasts as they fought Cherubimon pushing him back as they battled, wounds appearing all over his body.

"Guys, we need to activate the Golden Radiance!" Dai said as she ran up to Willis and Davis.

"The what?" Willis asked.

Terriermon, Veemon and V-Mon both ran over to their partners as Dai held her hands out for the two males to take.

"We can hit him as much as we want but as long as he has the virus he keeps healing." Justimon said as he blasted his gun at Cherubimon.

Gallantmon swooped in with his javelin and stabbed Cherubimon, but was then smacked back by the Mega.

"Just trust us." Davis said to Willis.

The blonde looked confused and scared, but took in a deep breath as he took the hands of the two children of Miracles.

Activating their Radiance Modes, Dai and Davis both let their senses search deep inside of Willis for the power he held inside of him.

Willis kept his eyes closed as he felt something warm surging inside of him and then gasped as he felt it come alive inside of his heart, his eyes shooting open as they became gold while the mark of Faith appeared on his forehead.

"Whoa." He sighed.

"You did it. Now let's see you use it." Davis said.

The three Keepers of the Golden Radiance turned towards Cherubimon as he kept on healing as the two Megas and Beasts fought him.

"Time to kick it up." Vemeon said as he ran off to the battle with V-Mon and Terriermon on his tail.

"What do I do?" Willis asked.

"Just do what we do." Davis advised.

Kari and TK then chose that moment to run into the clearing with Angewomon and Angemon flying in over them, the four stopping by Yolei and Cody to see what was going on as Willis, Davis and Dai were covered in gold lights.

"What'd we miss?" TK panted.

"A lot." Yolei said.

As soon as the three Rookies were in the middle of the battle, the other four noticed them and jumped back.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Willis, Dai and Davis all called.

Golden lights wrapped around their bodies and then shot off over to their digimon who were lifted into the air as Cherubimon saw them and tried to catch them to stop the transformation, but was too late.

"Veemon golden armour digivolve to…MAGNAMON!"

"Terriermon golden armour digivolve to…RAPPIDMON!"

"V-Mon golden armour digivolve to…LADY MAGNAMON!"

Lady Magnamon was a woman with long flowing blonde hair with the same dragon ears and tail while her body was shaped like a woman and she wore the same armour as Magnamon, only she had gold boots with a heal and normal hands with claws.

"Now this is a party." BurningGreymon laughed.

She, KendoGarurumon, Justimon and Gallantmon all went back over to the humans as they watched the three Golden Digimon charge off at Cherubimon.

"They're so beautiful." Kari sighed in awe.

Magnamon started things off with his blast of electricity and then Rappidmon followed up with shooting rockets at Cherubimon's head and then exploded.

"They're doing it." Angemon said.

"But what about the virus?" Angewomon asked.

As it was predicted, Cherubimon used the virus to heal himself.

"This isn't working." Rappidmon said.

"Follow me boys." Lady Magnamon called.

They followed her as she went towards Cherubimon's mouth and he swallowed them up making everyone gasp in shock at the three being eaten alive.

"H-He ate them. Terriermon!" Willis yelled with tears in his eyes.

Inside of the Mega were the three digimon as they seemed to be swimming in a sea of purple along with the black spheres all around them.

Rappidmon looked around in confusion as Magnamon just kept his eyes on what would appear up ahead of them.

"What are we looking for?" Rappidmon asked.

"For the real Kokomon." Lady Magnamon said.

"What does that mean?" Magnamon asked.

Suddenly, Wendigmon appeared in front of them and was purring in distress as he looked at them.

They stopped and looked at him.

"What does he want?" Rappidmon asked.

"Look." Magnamon said.

Wendigomon lifted his hand up to his chest and placed his palm against it with a sad smile.

"He's trying to tell us something." Magnamon said.

"There's something inside of him." Rappidmon said as his brother nodded with a whimper.

"It's the virus." Lady Magnamon said.

"What does he want us to do?" Rappidmon asked.

"Destroy!" Wendgimon yelled as everyone then became clear to the group.

Why he had been saying destroy all of this time.

He meant for them to destroy the virus, but it was taking over him and making it hard to understand what he was trying to tell them.

"Destroy the virus." Rappidmon said.

"All right, let's go." Magnamon said.

"Time to heal, boys." Lady Magnamon said.

Getting into position, the three digimon then shot off their attacks and destroyed the black spheres that were inside of Cherubimon.

On the outside as the Rookies were still trying to fight, Cherubimon then started to shake which made everyone stare in worry when he then spat out this black gunk.

It went right towards the Digidestinds, Tamers and Warrios, but the three Keepers as held up their hands and created a barrier that purified the virus.

Slowly, the sky transformed back to normal as flowers bloomed all around the group as Cherbimon was turned back into his true form and smiled at everyone, his eyes settling on Willis as happy tears fell from his dark eyes.

"Kokomon…" Willis sighed.

"Willis." He greeted pleasantly.

"The virus…it's gone." The child of Faith said.

"Thank you." Cherubimon said.

He then slowly turned into data that floated off on the winds as Willis started sobbing at the loss of his old friend.

"Now I've lost…both of them." He cried.

Dai and Davis were at his side and each hugged him from different sides as their presence and connection helped comfort him and he clung to them both.

Takuya, Koji, Takato, Ryo, Guilmon and Cyberdramon returned to normal as they gazed up into the sky as the data sparkled in the sunlight as it faded away.

Then, Terriemron floated down from the sky with his ears poofed out to use as wings as the two dragons held onto his feet.

"You'll never loose me, Willis." Terriermon said.

Gasping, Willis looked up and saw his partner with tears falling as he floated down with the two dragons who were smiling happily.

"I told you, I'm your friend. Friends are always...there for each other." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon." Willis smiled as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes to get rid of the tears.

(Later on…)

The air was still as the group all stood together, everyone having their eyes focused on the duo of Faith as they looked out to the sky sadly.

"I guess without the virus, Kokomon couldn't heal himself anymore. The battle was too much for him." he stated sadly.

"Don't be sad, Willis." Davis said.

Terriermon looked back at the tanned boy as he walked up to the American and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One thing you have to learn about digimon: they never really die." He stated.

Willis looked back with a smile of his own while the Tamers, Warriors and Dai all gave him encouraging looks as well as their digimon.

"Moumentai." Terriermon giggled suddenly.

Takato, Ryo, Guilmon, Cyberdramon, Dai, V-Mon, Koji and Takuya all gasped as they stared at him in shock for what he had just said.

That was what Henry Wong's Terriermon would say all of the time and complain whenever someone else used it.

"What?" Terriermon asked at the looks.

"Oh, go moumentai yourself." V-Mon sighed.

This made the group from another dimension all laugh much to the confusion of everyone else.

(Later…)

After TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon were told about what had happened while they were gone, the group all went back to New York with the duo of Faith and stood on the bridge as the sun set behind them casting a lovely glow on them all.

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me. I'm gonna miss you guys." Willis said.

"Come on, we're not really doing this are we? It's not like this is the last time we'll see each other." Koji sighed as he crossed his arms.

Takuya chuckled at that.

"Someday we will." Ryo said as he held Hopmon while Takato held Gigimon.

"I sure hope so. We're sort of getting used to being a part of a team, right, Terriermon?" Willis asked, walking over to his new friends.

"Right." Terriermon said as he high fived Demiveemon and then looked over to Chibimon with a blush.

"One last thing…" Willis said.

Dai was expecting him to kiss Yolei and Kari on the cheeks to make her jealous like her Willis had done, but what he did took her by complete surprise.

He cupped her chin and pulled her over to him gently as he placed a kiss on her lips, both their eyes flashing gold from the contact while everyone gasped at this as Koji and Ryo frowned as they felt their protective streaks for the girl grow.

Taking this distraction, Terriermon also leaned in and placed a kiss onto Chibimon's cheek making her blush at it.

When Willis pulled back, he flashed an innocent grin as he grabbed and Terriermon and started running.

"Hey, I told ya she was taken!" Davis called.

"So's Chibimon!" Demiveemon yelled.

"You better keep running you little punk!" Koji yelled as he and Ryo ran up beside Davis.

"You better count your blessings, blondie!" the Tamer called after him.

"You're lucky I don't devour you!" Hopmon screeched to Terriermon.

Dai was blushing as she touched her lips while Takato and Takuya were on either side of her with grins.

"Aw, why does she get the cute boy?" Yolei whined.

"Hmm, I wonder why." Takuya mused while she and Takato giggled as Dai sighed.

"Let's just get out of here." She said.

After Ryo and Koji were done yelling death threats at the child of Faith, the group all walked off to an alley and the children of Miracles activated their powers and transported them back to Odaiba.

To be continued…


	16. Light, Miracles and Kindness

"Light, Miracles and Kindness"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

After the group got back from New York, things returned to normal.

The Warriors, Tamers and Dai stayed in the Human World to not interfere with anything was going on in the Digital World when Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Veemon all digivolved to their normal Champion forms.

They also met one of the control spire digimon (but they didn't know what they were yet) that gave them a hard time and Ken appeared to help them out a with it to their surprise, so then Davis had decided to make a move and talk to Ken after he saved them, but the others didn't feel as if they should speak to him because he killed a digimon.

"How did you talk to him?" Davis asked Dai.

He had found her out on the roof of the school with Takato and Takuya, the two girls watching their boyfriends play basketball with the other boys and beating them badly like they had a few days ago.

"To Ken? I just went with instinct and ran off to go talk to him." Dai said.

"Oh. How did it go?" Davis asked.

"Not so good. It was still a while until Ken properly joined the team." Takato said.

"Maybe we can change that." Takuya said with a grin.

The other three looked over to her curiously.

What on earth was going through her head now?

"Do you remember what Dai told ya about how Ken turned evil?" Takuya asked.

"Um, something about the Dark Ocean and a dark spore. What about it?" Davis asked.

"Well, Koichi was the one who took out Ken's dark spore and destroyed it." Takuya said.

Dai gasped as she then picked up on what Takuya was saying while Takato looked close to shrieking in glee and Davis was clueless.

"Someone explain this to me please." He said.

"Later, I got a boy I need to nab." Takuya said as she ran off.

"Wait for me!" Takato called as she followed.

Dai sighed as she turned to Davis.

"Well, the dark spore is pure evil and was placed inside of Ken's neck so he could be controlled by Arukenimon's boss. She's the one who sent Thundermon after you guys and he wasn't a real digimon even. He was just created from a control spire and Ken knew this, so he didn't 'ill an innocent. Anyway, Arukenimon and her fan boy Mummymon and this wacko human named Oikawa tried to have the spore copied and placed in other children who were depressed like Ken was when he had it placed inside of him, but they kinda failed since V-Mon, Wormmon and I saved him." She explained.

"Oh. So because Koichi has power over darkness, he destroyed the spore so it couldn't be copied again?" Davis asked.

She nodded to confirm this, then Davis gasped.

"Then why don't we have Koji take out Ken's spore? Once the evil is out of Ken, he'll have to join us!" he said with an eager smile.

Giggling softly at this, Dai stood up.

"I'll call Izzy and tell him he can tell the others about the spore. We'll go see Ken with Koji later on today." She said.

"Sounds great!" Davis said as he ran off.

(Down on the courts…)

"You want me to remove Ken's dark spore?" Koji asked.

When he and Ryo won the first half of the game, Takuya and Takato ran over to them so they took a break, the other boys sighing in relief.

TK had been one of the boys and he was having a hard time catching his breath from the hard game that took place.

Takuya grabbed Koji's arm and pulled him off to the side to speak to him, explaining her plan and it shocked him.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the Warrior of Light. If Koichi could do it, then so can you. Light should be strong enough to destroy it." she said.

"But what if I hurt him? Something could go wrong." He said with a frown.

"Stop being such a baby! You can do this. Don't worry so much. If Koichi did it without worry, then so can you. We all believe in you." Takuya said.

Koji had to smile when he saw the confidence and trust that was on his girlfriend's face and ducked his head down, kissing her on the lips and she returned it.

"Man, those two sure are romantic." Said a boy next to TK.

TK looked over at the two Warriors as they pulled away from their kiss and then exchanged a few words before Takuya ran off while Ryo was still sitting on the bench with Takato pulled into his side.

"Yeah, it must be nice." TK sighed.

(A few hours later…)

Ken was walking home with a bit of a depressed aura since his school marks had dropped much to his teachers' and classmates' shock.

He wasn't the Digimon Emperor anymore, so the gifts he got with the evil was fading away.

While he was crossing the road/bridge, he was stopped in place by two golden lights appearing as they transformed into Davis and a raven haired boy, the mahogany haired boy's eyes gold while he had the mark of Miracles on his forehead while the other boy had a bright blue mark, almost white, on his forehead.

"Hey, Ken. How you been?" Davis asked pleasantly.

"Davis? How did you do that?" Ken asked surprised.

"He has special powers, but he isn't the only one. Other Digidestinds have gifts too." The raven haired male said.

"Oh, right. This is Koji Minamoto. He's the Warrior of Light." Davis explained.

"Warrior of Light? I thought that Kamiya girl was the child of Light." Ken said in confusion as the three boys moved down to the lake that was under the bridge to talk without anyone bothering them.

"My power is stronger. I can turn into a digimon, so I'm the Warrior of Light. Not only that, but my older brother is the Warrior of Darkness." Koji explained.

Ken paled at the mention of darkness as he knew it caused so many problems for him.

Koji noticed this and shook his head.

"Koichi was corrupted. He was filled with pain, sorrow and anger because of our parents' divorce, so an evil digimon forcefully pulled him into a place called the Dark Continent and he forced the Spirits of Darkness on, turning them and him evil. After a while, Koichi was able to return the Darkness to it's true form which was good and kind." He explained.

"Did you hate your brother…for the things he did when he was evil?" Ken asked timidly.

"Why would he be? It wasn't Koichi's fault, it was Cherubimon. Just like it's not your fault for what happened to you." Davis said making Ken look at him in shock.

"What do you mean? I was a monster and I'm responsible for everything I did." Ken said.

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on the back of his neck and gasped as he felt something being removed from him, crying out in pain.

Turning his head, he saw that the mark was glowing on Koji's forehead as his eyes glowed that same whitish blue color while his fingers were in Ken's neck.

"Found it." Koji said.

"F-Found what?" Ken choked out.

His answer was Koji pulling out what looked to be a large black marble which made him look at it in curiosity, but then stumbled back so Davis was there to catch him.

"So that's what turned Ken into the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked.

He moved so that he was sitting on the ground with Ken leaning against his chest to rest up and see the object that was spilling a sickening evil aura from it.

"That thing…that horrible thing…was inside of me?" he whimpered.

"It forced you to become a monster. None of this was your fault." Koji said.

He then clenched his fist around it as white lights swarmed around his hand and dissolved the dark spore, destroying it forever.

"It can't make you do anything you don't want anymore. You're free." Davis assured.

It sunk in.

Davis was right.

Ken was free from the guilt, horrors and sorrow that he had felt when that thing had been inside of him.

"I-I am?" he asked hopefully.

The smile the Boy of Miracles gave him made Ken return the look as he felt truly happy since the day he had found Leafmon in Primary Village.

"Thank you. Both of you." he said.

"Whatever. I don't do the touchy feely stuff. Let's just go already." Koji said as he turned away with a frown he normally had.

Inside of him, he was proud of himself for being able to save Ken without hurting and stopped the production of the dark spores.

Ken blinked innocently at him while Davis just laughed as he helped the plum haired boy to his feet.

"Anyway, I was wondering…you wanna hang out sometime?" Davis asked.

"Would your friends really want me around?" Ken asked shyly.

"Maybe not yet, but there are some others that will welcome you. They have powers too just like me and Koji. You'll love them." Davis said with an eager smile that was just cute on him.

"Well…I guess so. Can I have some time to think about it?" Ken asked.

"Take your time. We'll be waiting." Davis said.

Koji shook his head as he saw that Davis turned things around to help out Ken, putting him above all else to make sure he was happy just like Dai did for Ken.

Koichi had been jealous of them for how Dai was around Ken, he wished she was with him when he was Duskmon, but when she saw that Koichi was upset, she walked up to him and gave him her friendship, helping him out with some bad feelings he still had and he was grateful for her amazing kindness.

"Thanks." Ken nodded as he turned and walked off.

Sighing, Koji then turned back to Davis who he saw watching the child of Kindness walk off towards his apartment building looking happier and healthier than he had when they first saw him a few minutes ago.

"Let's get moving. Unlike you, I have a girlfriend to get back to." Koji said with a joking tone, but his eyes were friendly so Davis knew he wasn't making fun of him.

"Hey, I'll get a girlfriend one day. Just you wait and see." Davis said.

"Hopefully she'll be someone we approve of." Koji said.

"Why do you have to approve her?" Davis asked confused.

"You're our friend, Davis. Dai may be your female counter part, but you are two different people. Takuya, Ryo, Takato and I care about as a separate person than just as someone who is a part of Dai." Koji explained.

Awe filled Davis' chocolate eyes at what the Warrior of Light had told him with clear honesty and he felt truly touched by it.

"Thanks." He smiled with a bashful blush.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone I got all mushy, OK? Friend or not, I will beat you up if you tell anyone." Koji warned as he also blushed in embarrassment as the shorter boy held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, take it easy. I promise to not tell. Now let's get moving. Dai's telling the others about the dark spore right now." Davis said.

(At the Izumi home…)

The second generation were gaping in shock from what they had learned from Dai, Takato and Takuya or the Power of 3 since they had special powers that they used at will.

"That sounds awful." Kari said.

"So he was never evil this entire time? He was being controlled?" Cody asked feeling bad for the things he thought about the poor soul.

"Pretty much." Dai said.

"Our Ken's a total angel, which is your Ken's real personality." Takuya said.

"I wonder how things went with Davis and Koji." Yolei said.

"Hopefully they managed to get the spore out. I don't know how Ken would be able to survive having it taken out. If it were inserted at a young age, then his muscle tissue would have grown around, making it a part of him and could never be removed unless he was killed or became a paraplegic." Izzy said.

"That won't happen. Koji will use his powers to take out the dark spore so nothing bad will happen to Ken. There would only be terrible side effects if a normal person tried to take it out." Takato explained.

Gold light came into the room and transformed into Davis and Koji.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"The spore's destroyed and Ken's hanging out with us later on." Davis said smiling happily.

The others all sighed in relief while Dai hugged him at the wonderful news.

At least now things would end better in this dimension.

To be continued…


	17. Home

Ken was standing at a flower shop looking very nervous with Minomon in his arms.

Davis had asked him to meet up at this shop so he could meet the rest of the Boy of Miracles' friends and they could spend some time together.

"Ken, don't worry. I'm sure they like you if they want to hang out with you." Minomon assured.

"I hope so." Ken sighed.

Suddenly, the bell to the door rang and he looked up to see three girls wearing goggles around their necks walk out of the shop, two holding digimon.

The mahogany haired one spotted him first and smiled as she walked over to him, the other two following.

"Hey, Ken. Sorry, but the guys are running late." She smiled.

Ken blushed a bit at the warmth and kindness all three girls and two digimon were showing him already.

"Um, that's fine." He said.

"Ah, right. We almost forgot, you don't know us. I'm Takuya Kanbara." The other tanned girl said.

"And I'm Takato Matsuki. This here is Gigimon." The peachy toned girl said.

"Hi-ya! I can't wait to play with you guys." Gigimon chirped.

"And I'm Dai Motomiya and this is Chibimon." The mahogany haired girl said.

"I thought it was called a Demiveemon." Ken said puzzled.

"That's only for the boys. Girls have different names or they're spelt different." Chibimon explained.

"Wow, I never met a female Veemon before. Then again, Veemon are mythological and thought to be extinct." Minomon said.

Just then, the boys had arrived, all running over to them with smiles and Ken looked at them feeling a bit more at peace since Davis was now there.

"Sorry we're late." Davis said.

"Did we miss much?" Demiveemon asked.

"Not really." Takato said.

"Hey there, Ken. I'm Ryo Akiyama and this is Hopmon. I'm sure you already met Koji Minamoto." The Tamer said.

'Um, right. So what did you have planned for us all today?" Ken asked.

"I thought we could just walk around and hang out or go to the park." Davis said.

"They, what about that pizza place down by the water? I'm starving." Takuya said.

"Yeah!" all of the digimon, including Minomon, cheered.

"See what you started?" Koji shook his head at his girlfriend.

"How about it, Ken?" Dai asked.

The others all gave him kind smiles relaxing him as he nodded.

"Sure, I could eat." He said.

"Then let's go." Takato said.

As a group, the team all walked off with Ken between the children of Miracles leading the group while Koji and Takuya walked behind them while Takato and Ryo were bringing up the rear, everyone trapped in their own conversations.

Soon enough they made it to the pizza parlor and walked inside, going to a table to get something to eat.

They just hung out like normal teenagers, laughing and talking as they ate the large pizza they had gotten and even told Ken about where Dai, the Warriors and Tamers had come from which surprised him and was happy to know that his other self was saved from evil as well.

"We're gonna have to leave soon before winter comes around." Ryo said.

"What? Why is that?" Ken asked.

"Because the final battle is going to be coming up during that time and we can't be here for it. We shouldn't be here for it." Koji said.

"Besides, I've already lived it and don't want to do it again." Dai said.

"It's gonna be tough." Gigimon said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's going to happen." Minomon said.

Just then, Davis' D-Terminal rang and he pulled it out to answer it and was shocked.

"Ken, we need to go. The others are in danger." He said standing.

"What? Why do they need me?" Ken asked.

"Your old base is going to explode if we don't bring your Crest to shut it down. Now come on before the place blows." Davis said grabbing his arm and pulled him up.

The two boys rang out with Demiveemon and Minomon chasing after them as the others all watched them go.

"Do ya think we should follow after them?" Takuya asked.

"No way. Let them take care of things alone." Ryo said.

After they finished off their food and paid, they all went back to the places they were staying to wait and see what would happen next.

Dai just wanted to get to sleep so she could go to the Dream Realm to visit Willis again since she hadn't seen him in a while.

Once asleep, there they both were which made them smile.

"Hi, honey." He greeted making her laugh as she walked over to him and hugged him.

They just held each other, taking in the scents and warmth of their bodies, Willis kissing his girlfriend's head.

"I really missed you." Dai said.

A couch appeared behind them and they sat down on it and cuddled up to relax, Willis running his fingers through her hair as Dai had her hand on his chest over his heart.

"I missed you too. Do you think you'll be able to come back home soon enough?" he asked her.

"I hope. How's Jun and the others?" she asked him.

"She's still giving Matt and them the cold shoulder. Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe are doing the same thing. Everyone misses you guys and wants you to come back." Willis said.

Dai nodded in understanding as she kissed his jugular.

"You'll never guess what happened." She said with a teasing smile.

"What?" he asked.

"We met your counterpart. He was playful, but turned really shy and cute later on. He and Davis are best friends now and still talk to each over the phone." She told him.

"Really? That doesn't sound like me at all. Since when am I ever shy?" he teased as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, no kidding. But instead of him kissing Kari and Yolei on the cheek to make me jealous, he only kissed me. On the lips." Dai said smugly.

Willis stiffened up at this as he looked down at his girlfriend and brushed her hair back to look into her eyes.

"He did what? I swear, if this guy wasn't me, I'd kill him." He said.

"Don't worry about it; Davis, Ryo and Koji chewed him out while he was running to safety." Dai said.

"Good." Willis nodded.

He then placed his lips over hers as they kissed, happy to be able to spend this time with each other when they had it, then pulled away and leaned against each other as they sat in silence.

"Terriermon also said 'moumentai'." Dai said.

"Seriously? Just like Henry's Terriermon? I wonder where that came from." Willis mused as he twisted a mahogany curl around his finger.

(The next day…)

The Digidestinds, Tamers and Warriors all met up at the park, Ken with them as well after they had a meeting where Izzy told them about the DNA evolutions that happened between the Boy of Miracles and child of Kindness.

"We need to try and open up the portal because we have lives we need to get back to." Koji said.

"But how do you know you can get it to open up now?" Tai asked.

"When my counterpart tried to do along with Ken's counterpart, Koji's brother and those two other guys, the portal exploded." Izzy pointed out.

"But we have families back home to get back to." Takato said.

"And the other Tamers, Warriors and Hunters are really worried about us." Guilmon said.

"We all freaked out when Dai and V-Mon disappeared. Imagine how they must be feeling now." Ryo said.

"But how are you sure that a portal can be opened?" TK asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try I guess." Joe said.

Ken looked down sadly at having most of his new friends taken from him, but knew that they didn't belong here and needed to go home.

"So is there anything we can do to help?" Sora asked.

She too was really going to miss having the three female leaders around, but Yolei was happy to have Takuya going so she wouldn't have any more fireballs thrown at her.

Looking at each other, Dai and Davis stood up as the others all backed away to give them some room.

They held hands and closed their eyes, their marks glowing on their foreheads as they focussed on creating a portal to the dimension they wanted.

The others all watched them in anticipation, hoping that the power of Miracles was enough.

In their minds, Dai and Davis focussed on the dimension hard, reaching out to it.

They saw darkness and two gold lines reaching out through the darkness, going up into the air as it finally found another gold line.

Smiling at this, they let the three lines connect to each other.

"Hey, look!" Gatomon said quietly as she pointed.

Beside the two Keepers of the Golden Radiance, a circular window appeared in gold lights as it then showed what appeared to be a room filled with different machines.

A blonde male was holding a minicomputer and was typing on it as a dog digimon was at his side along with a long haired brunette and an Agumon.

"Seriously, you need to learn to get a life." The brunette said.

"Mean what exactly?" the blonde asked.

"All you do is work. Take a load off, chill out. Get something to eat outside of the house." The brunette said.

"We can all go to Boss' place so Sarah can make us some fried eggs." Agumon said.

"Would you two shut up and turn around?" Koji said.

The group of four turned and were surprised to see the new portal.

"Koji." The dog said.

"OK, where are the girls? You better not have lost 'em." The brunette warned.

"Chill out, Marcus. We're right here." Takuya said as she and Takato popped over.

"Hi, Marcus, Thomas." Takato waved.

Davis and Dai stepped away from each other as they panted a bit feeling weak from all of the energy they used.

"Where are Dai and V-Mon?" the dog asked.

"Hi, Goamon! How ya doing Agumon?" V-Mon asked as she jumped up on Guilmon's head.

"You did it. You opened the portal up." Thomas breathed.

"Finally!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Boss, we need to tell Taiki and the others!" Agumon said.

"Well, don't stand there. Go get them." Marcus said.

"Me? What about you?" Agumon asked.

"Are they always like that?" Matt asked.

"You have no idea." Goamon sighed at this.

"Both of you just go!" Thomas yelled at the still arguing duo.

"Fine. Come on, Agumon." Marcus said as he grabbed the dino's paw and dragged him out of the room.

Takato walked over to the portal and stuck her hands through testing it out and saw that her hand went right through it with ease.

"It works." She said.

"Then hurry and use it." Thomas said.

Nodding, the group all stood up and walked over to the portal, hugging Davis and Veemon goodbye, then it Ken and Wormmon and finally it was Sora, Cody and Armadillomon.

"Thanks for all the help." Ryo said.

"Of course." Sora smiled at them.

"I hope we see each other again someday." Cody said.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Armadillomon joked.

Holding hands, the Tamers, Warriors, child of Miracles and their digimon all stepped through the portal one by one.

Davis smiled at them sadly as Ken patted his arm knowing he will miss them dearly.

As soon as all of them were through, the portal closed and faded away.

"You OK, Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but there better be a dimension where there are males versions of Takato and Takuya that we'll be meeting in the future. It'd be great to have other kids with powers to hang out with." Davis said.

Tai chuckled at that as he ruffled up the younger boy's hair.

"You think we will meet them?" Patamon asked.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see." Hawkmon said.

"Right, we still have that big evil coming after us in the winter." Izzy said.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Yolei said.

Everyone just stared at the place where the portal once was before they all just turned and left.

To be continued…


	18. Bye Bye Bye

Thomas and Goamon watched as golden light filled the room as the group stepped through and then the light faded away along with the portal to reveal the missing female leaders, their boyfriends and digimon.

"Welcome back." Thomas smiled as the girls laughed and tackled him into hug that he shyly returned.

Goamon was hugged next just as Marcus, Taiki, Tagiru, Kiriha, Jun, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Ken, Rika, Henry, Yoshi and their digimon came running into the room.

"Dai!" Jun cried as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Koji, you're back." Koichi said as the brothers hugged.

Everyone else started hugging and talking at once that it was mostly a jumbled up mess as they were happy and relieved, tears falling from the Motomiya sisters' eyes as they hug, then went off to hug the others.

"Are you guys OK?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah, we thought we'd never get to see you again." Agumon said.

"We're fine." Monodramon said.

"That's a relief." Renamon sighed.

"What happened there anyway?" Henry asked.

"It's a long story." Takato said.

"But the good news is we're all here safe and sound." Ryo said.

Zoe then left Takuya's side and went over to Dai.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Kiriha said that you looked like a mess when he last saw you." Rika said.

"I didn't make it sound that bad." Kiriha protested.

"It's fine. I did look like a mess, but I'm fine now. By the way," Dai said as she smirked over to the Blue Tamer and Warrior of Wind.

"Whatever you wanted to do to those bitches, go do it." the child of Miracles said.

Rika and Zoe both smirked at this while Takuya shared a grin with Takato at this as everyone else looked eager or were shaking their heads.

"Great, let's go have some fun." Zoe said as she skipped out of the room.

"I can't wait to break that little princess' perfect nose." Rika said curling her hand up into a fist.

"Great, just leave the bratty prince for me." Dai said crackling her knuckles.

"That's my girls!" Marcus encouraged as he pumped his fist.

"Come on!" Zoe whined sticking her head through the door.

Flipping her hair back out of her face, Dai walked out first with V-Mon while Takato and Takuya followed with Guilmon, then Zoe and Rika followed with Renamon as the others all fell in step with them.

"This isn't gonna be pretty." JP muttered.

"I know." Henry sighed.

"It's great to have them back." Tommy smiled as the others just grinned.

"Wait, can we stop at my house so I can get my phone? I wanna record this." Tagiru said.

"Come on." Taiki said grabbing the other boy by his ear and pulling him along as their partners giggled as they followed.

The group all went to the park where they knew the others would be and sure enough, standing in the park were the first generation and the second.

"Oh, Yolei!" Zoe sang.

Yolei looked up as her name was called and then screamed as she was slapped hard across the face by the blone.

Kari gasped as she was punched in the face by the fiery redhead.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" TK yelled as he ran over to Kari as he saw blood flowing down her nose as she cried.

"What has gotten into you?!" Tai demanded.

That's when he saw that Dai, Takuya, Takato, Ryo, Koji and their digimon had all returned and looked very annoyed.

"You're back." Mimi said as she and Sora ran over to the three female leaders and hugged them.

"So what, they come back and you go psychotic?" Matt asked.

"Shut up, Matt! If TK was bad mouthed and hurt you would be this mad too!" Jun yelled.

"Oh, that reminds." Dai said as she pulled away from the children of Sincerity and Love.

She walked over to TK as he stood up with Kari and then set his cold eyes on her as she just gave him a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

His answer was her thrusting her fist right in his stomach making him choke on the air.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he flew over to him while Guilmon whacked him back with his tail.

"Oops, sorry." The dino said with a mock innocent look.

"OK, what is going on here?" Tai demanded.

"What's going on is I quit." Dai said.

Everyone stared at her as she pulled the goggles that Tai had given her out of her pocket and then dropped them onto the ground.

Takuya and Takato pulled their goggles off, Taiki and Tagiru doing the same as they caught on to what was happening and they dropped the four goggles to the ground with the original pair.

"What do you mean you quit?" Matt asked.

"She's pathetic." Yolei said.

"She wasn't meant to be a leader and neither were they." TK said after he got his breath back.

As one, the five leaders stomped on their goggles, breaking them much to the horror of those who were against the Miracles, Hazard and Flame.

"I'll always thought those goggles were ugly." Yoshi commented.

"I'm done with taking all the abuse from you. You think I'm stupid and have a hard time controlling my temper? So do you! But at least my dyslexia and ADHD is the reason for it. What's your excuse?" Dai asked with her eyes glowing gold.

Eyes widened in shock at this except for those who already knew of this like Takato, Henry, Takuya, Rika, Ryo, Koji, Koichi, Thomas, Marcus and Ken and their digimon.

"Y-You have two mental diseases?" Tai asked.

"They aren't diseases!" Ken yelled in outrage.

Shadows started to move as Koichi's mark of Darkness was on his forehead and the shadows were whipping at the ones who were viewed as the enemy while Izzy and Joe were allowed to grab their digimon and join the goggle-less leaders.

"They're disabilities and you shouldn't make fun of her." Koichi said.

"We're done with you." Takuya said.

"I used to respect you guys and wanted to be like you once, but now I don't want anything to do with you." Takato said.

"Don't ever bother us again." Kiriha demanded.

"At least until you get a serious reality check." Rika said with her nose turned up.

Once this was said and done, the group all turned and walked away, Tai watching as Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe turned their backs on him and chose to go with Dai.

"I can't believe you're all taking those posers' sides!" TK yelled.

"Posers?!" Marcus yelled as he turned to them and went to attack the child of Hope who looked terrified.

Yoshi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and started pulling him back.

"He's not worth it." she said.

With a huff, Marcus turned and left with the others.

Koji flipped TK the middle finger making Kari gasp in outrage as the Warrior of Light smirked and walked away with his arm around Takuya's shoulders.

Cody's face was scrunched up in thought as he thought back to the things that had been said to Dai and realized that they must have been very hurtful.

"It's not right to call anyone stupid. Especially someone with a disability. Dai had every right to be angry with us." Cody said making Matt, Tai, TK, Yolei and Kari look at him in surprise.

"Oh, and we had a right to get attacked?" Yolei asked.

"Would you have attacked Dai after you put up with all of her hurtful insults for a year?" Cody asked.

She kept quiet at this while Gatomon helped Kari clean up the blood and the others watched the other generations walking away.

(In Colorado…)

Willis was in the living room reading a book while Terriermon and Lopmon played a game of chess in the kitchen.

Golden light appeared which made the two bunnies look up and smile when they saw who it was, Terriermon running over to his mate and tackled her down to the ground as he kissed her.

Smiling at Terriermon and V-Mon, Dai walked pass them and kissed Lopmon on the head as he then used his ears to point out where Willis was.

Nodding, Dai walked into the living room to see the child of Faith was reading and then quietly crept over until she was behind him.

She then placed her hands over his eyes and then tilted his head back and placed her lips over his.

Willis would have freaked out if he didn't recognize the feel and taste of the one who was kissing him and he then pulled her over onto the couch with him and leaned over her as he deepened the kiss.

He then pulled away and smiled down at her lovingly.

"You're back." He said.

"I'm not leaving again and if I did, I'm taking you with me." She swore.

He laughed at this as he kissed her again, happy to have her back in his arms after so long and not in the Dream Realm.

Willis picked her up bridal style and carrying her off to the kitchen where the digimon were talking, V-Mon telling them about everything that had happened in the other dimension.

(Five months later…)

Davis was walking down the street, enjoying the day alone while Veemon was hanging out with his digimon friends.

He gave a yawn as the sun was on his face warmed him up.

It was nice to relax during the summer after all of the battles, his friends had all changed from being jerks to him and actually became nicer to him and gave him the respect he wanted and in return he did the same.

The philosophy was; treat others the way you want to be treated and they'll treat you the same.

Davis walked down the street and spotted a girl walking out of a café with a bunch of books in her arms and she dropped them onto the ground, people walking around her and not even bothering to help her.

Frowning in disbelief, Davis ran over and picked up some of the books making the girl look at him in surprise.

"Here." He said handing them to her.

"Um, thanks." She said shyly.

He stared at her as he saw how pretty she actually was.

Long black hair that reached her back and dark green eyes that sparkled in the light and she had these freckles along her face that he found adorable.

Clearing his throat, Davis stood up with the girl.

"I'm Davis Motomiya." He said.

"I'm, uh, Cat Mackenzie. My family just moved here from Canada." She said with a blush.

"Cool." Davis said.

It was then quiet between them as they both looked at the ground blushing, then Davis cleared his throat.

"So…can I help you with those books?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean, carry them for me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Um, sure. That's really nice of you." Cat said.

Nodding, he took the books from her and they started walking down the street, talking about whatever they felt would keep the conversation going as they went.

Soon enough they made it to the apartment she was living in and were surprised to find that it was Davis' building, the two going up to the third floor where she lived and kept on talking.

"This is where I live." Cat said as she stopped at the door.

"Cool. So, um, you think we can do this again sometime? Hang out I mean?" he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She giggled at that and nodded.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great." Davis smiled brightly.

A few weeks later they started dating and Davis introduced her to all of the other Digidestinds and she met the digimon as well, squealing over how cute Demiveemon was which made the dragon blush, but he loved the attention he got.

At the current moment, Davis and Cat were at home on the couch watching a movie while Demiveemon was sitting on the floor nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"So what are we going to do today?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure. Anything you want to do." Davis said as he played with her hair.

"I think we should just stay here. I like spending time alone with you…and Demiveemon." Cat said as she cuddled up to his chest.

The Boy of Miracles smiled at this.

Suddenly, the TV turned to static which made the trip exclaim in outrage and Demiveemon ran up to hit the glass.

"Work ya stupid thing, work!" he whined.

"I wonder why the TV went out like that." Cat said.

"Who knows?" Davis shrugged.

Just then, someone walked out of the TV making them jump up in shock while Demiveemon quickly digivolved.

The boy was the same age as Davis, only he had coffee colored eyes and brown hair with tanned skin that reminded Davis of someone, especially with the square goggles he wore.

"Hey, this must be the place." The new goggle boy said.

Out of the TV came another boy with caramel hair, crimson eyes and circular goggles that kept his bangs out of his face and a red dinosaur followed him out.

"Why did we have to come out of the TV?" the crimson eyed boy asked.

"My legs are cramping." Guilmon whined.

"Who are they?" Cat asked as she clung to Davis.

The two boys looked over, their eyes meeting as the marks of Miracles, Hazard and Flame glowed on each boy's forehead while Davis' eyes were gold and their eyes were red.

Power of recognition ran through the three boys as they smiled at each other.

"It's OK. These guys are Digidestinds too." Davis said placing a kiss on Cat's cheek to calm her down.

She nodded at this as the other two boys walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we needed to find the leader of the second generation of Digidestinds. I'm Takuya Kanbara, leader of the fourth generation and Warrior of Flame." The brunette said.

"And I'm Takato Matsuki, the leader of the third generation and I'm also the Tamer of Hazard. I'm such a huge fan!" the crimson eyed boy said as he bounced over to Davis.

"You see, in my dimension you're a TV character and…" Takato began.

"Time out, boy. We're on a mission here." Takuya said pulling him back.

"You see, we need to get to a different dimension to fight off all these evil digimon. We need your help. Care to come with us?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, sure." Veemon smiled as Guilmon sniffed at him and then they both smiled at each other.

Cat looked worried at this and she tugged on her boyfriend's arm making him look back at her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm the child of Miracles. Nothing can hit me." Davis smiled at her.

To prove this fact, Veemon picked up a vase and then threw it at Davis, shocking everyone, but a transparent golden orb appeared around him and Cat, protecting them from the vase as it fell to the ground and shattered.

"Ya see?" Davis asked.

"Just be safe." Cat said as she hugged him.

They then pulled away as Davis and Veemon walked over to Takuya, Takato and Guilmon, all of them smiling at each other.

"Let's go save the world, buddy." Takuya winked.

The three goggle boys walked into the TV and were dragged off into a different dimension as Cat watched in worry, praying for him to come back to her safely.

After that day, their worlds had become one and Davis became close to Takuya and Takato, evening telling them and their friends about their female counterparts that he had met which amused everyone greatly at this, Rika and Zoe teasing Ryo and Koji mercilessly over it.

As for Dai, she had eventually forgiven TK, Yolei, Kari, Tai and Matt for being so hard on her, not treating her properly and not being there for her when she really needed it.

Ken commented that she was too sweet to hold a grudge against someone who deserved it, but she ignored him about it and just went on with enjoying her life without a care in the world.

Although the Boy and Girl of Miracles did wish constantly that one day they would get to meet each other again someday.

The end.


End file.
